Shadowplay
by madame bellatrix
Summary: After escaping to Papetoon,Wolf has a run in with Fox McCloud,the Hero of Lylat,who turns out to be not be the man Wolf thought he was .A broken man,Wolf takes it upon himself to 'fix him'.A month in a run down hotel , nightmares clawing at them they come to an understanding and fall in love.Fox needed absolution and Wolf was going to give it to him whether he wanted it or not.
1. Absolution

**Author's note:**In all honesty,I don't think I could convey exactly what happened to Fox and Wolf in 'The Breaking Game' in a flash back to explain why Fox was so damn willing to forgive Wolf so much through all the fuckery (spoiler for anyone who didn't read 'The Breaking Game') .This essentially explains what the hell happened that would drive two opposing people together .This is based on their StarFox 64 incarnations by the way .Don't know how long it will be,but it will be waaay shorter than 'The Breaking Game ',in fact,less then ten chapters .Will update on other stories when I can ,byes :)

**Warning:**This story features adult content including sex,violence,drugs and gore and mentions it as well .Drugs play pretty heavily into this one,so if you're uncomfortable ,you can turn the other way .

**Absolution  
**

* * *

Wolf O'Donnell had managed to get out of the Venom situation unscathed .Lucky for him,that reputation of his and his intimidating look was enough to scare people .Staring into an creepy red eye (contact) and the other gone along with hiding in a black trench coat with too many concealed weapons was enough to turn just about everyone away .He also had the sense to cut off the white fur growing from his muzzle to his head,allowing the silver beneath it to take it's place .

Under the moonlit sky of dusty Papetoon,Wolf walked through the small city of Midra ,heavy boots kicking up the faintest hint of dust on the cobblestone streets .The city was pretty low-tech compared to the likes of places like Zoness and Corneria,but it wasn't all bad;it was easy to disappear here .

He looked around for a descent place to stay and spotted a hotel at the end of the street .He stepped onto the sidewalk and looked at his wrist computer .He looked up the name of the place,checked price and ratings .

The place was called 'Angela's House',but the 'a' at the end of Angela's was missing,making it look like 'Angel's House' .Wolf thought it must've been a pretty bad joke because the place in his opinion truly looked like shit .But there,over the entrance sign,he could see a dim lit sign,white letters blaring in graceful,cursive letters .

Even worse,from his spot against the street light,he could see a club called 'Hellen's Den' across from 'Angel's House ' looked like 'Hell's Den' .Wolf decided just for kicks,he'd make sure he went into the night club as soon as he got the chance .

He turned off the screen of his wrist-com and pulled himself off of the sign before continuing on his way .

When he got to the hotel and checked in at the lobby,he noticed that the woman behind the counter looked like she was tired of living .She was tall,thin ,pale ,a swan woman with long platinum blond hair falling over her shoulders,a coffee mug of something that wasn't coffee beside her .She was clearly beautiful once,wearing her pastel colors,but that was in another life time .

He just looked at him and and he looked back .Both of them had impassive looks,only hers had a hint of boredom .He flashed his blaster as a warning,still impassive .

A wry smile .

"Go on up,here's your key card .Room 607 ",she said .Wolf slid her some credits,and she gave him the white and silver key card .

Wolf went up only slightly creaking stairs ,grabbing the ornate white handle with peeling paint .He could tell on the way up that the place was elegant at some point,but not anymore .He could've taken the elevator but they seemed to be in heavy use and the less people who see him,the better .

He made it to the sixth floor,went down the hall to his room,but paused .

The room across from his,was room 606 in black numbers .However,somebody thought it was funny to put '666' on the door instead .

It didn't help that there were cracks on the wall around the room,claw marks on the walls in random places,but there was one right across the key hole of the door .

For a moment,Wolf wondered what morbid soul would want to stay in that damn room in the first place,but decided not to let something so superstitious bother him .Besides,in the Lylat system,who believed such non-sense? Wolf put the keycard through the slot,went in and locked it behind him .

Upon coming in,he saw the room was semi-descent .White walls,a nice view where he could watch the streets for cops and suspicious people (like himself) .Wolf immediately threw his coat off and started removing his various weapons .Two lazer blades,a blaster pistol,a blaster sub-machine gun,a combat knife and a chain of silver orbs,bombs .

He needed to restock soon,but this was enough to survive on .

He dropped his back pack of clothes on the bed and threw himself on it ,testing the comfort level .Smiling,he kicked his shoes from his feet,happy to be sleeping in something comfortable .He decided against going out that night .

It was the next day when room service knocked on his door .He ordered his food and smoked a cigarette in the hall .Curiously,his eyes slid to the door across from him .His eyes landed on those numbers '666' again .Frowning,he put out the cigarette ,burning a hole into the door across from him that stared defiantly back at him .Wolf then,briefly remembered why the numbers made him wonder ; a human he met some years back told him it was 'the mark of the beast',which Wolf took offensive and threatened to fight the guy until he explained it .Apparently,the number was evil .

Wolf just rolled his eyes and just for fun,he burned the symbol of a cross with the dying ashes into the door .

According to said human,this was their symbol to ward off evil in some parts .

Wolf just laughed at his little joke and went back to his room,shutting the door .He didn't come out again until much later,when the sun was setting .As soon as he opened the door,he saw someone peeking out of it,s a single green eye was all he could make out from the dark room .A cigarette flew out the door and the door shut .The cigarette rolled by his foot and the door across from him locked .Wolf raised an eye brow and looked at his door .

An upside down cross was drawn on it .

"Huh,looks like you get the joke too",Wolf said .

He adjusted his shades and locked his room before heading out .

Wolf decided it would make sense to walk around,be familiar with the area in case he had to run from cops or enemies .Getting lost in an alleyway could mean he end of his life .As he walked the streets of Midra,Wolf kept his ears open .After about an hour,he became aware that someone was following him .Whoever it was,was tailing a far distance,but still following him none the less .

Wolf tried to look around,not so obviously,see who it was,but he couldn't identify the; they were smart enough to know how to hide themselves .He figured it was an amateur bounty hunter who wold eventually reveal themselves .For now though,he smelled muffins .

Wagging his tail ,he walked into a nearly deserted bakery,pulling his cloak up to obscure anything familiar .

As he got his food,a news broad cast came on about Venomian remnants .Wolf immediately got scarce ,hoping no one had seen him .

Quickly,he cut down an alleyway,taking a short cut that he had found back to the hotel .Everything was normal,except that same guy followed him ,Wolf remembered the 'tap,tap,tap' desperate sounding foot steps .Wolf started waling faster,and faster and a shadow on the wall became visible .

Wolf thought it was a cat,except the fluffy tail .

It was a fox .

Now . . .why would a fox be after him?

Wolf whipped out his blaster,spun around and started rapid firing at the figure several feet behind .The fox ran for his life,but tripped over a cobblestone and hit the ground .Wolf closed in on the red fox in the dark hoody,determined to find out who its was .Unable to get up in time,the fox fired back at Wolf, who dipped behind a dumpster .By the time Wolf came from behind the dumpster,the fox was gone .

"Gotdamnit",he said to himself .

He was sure he was safe on Papetoon,the place where everyone can dissapear .Apparently,it was a myth .Now Wolf knew that he had two choices .Kill his stalker or pack his bags and move to another country .He sauntered back to the hotel and threw a glance at the bar across the street .

Well,it really wouldn't hurt,would it?

* * *

Wolf stacked up on whatever non-perishables he could,held up a few citizens for some quick cash,and lifted whatever he could .If he didn't get rid of his stalker,he was gonna have to make his trip soon .Lucky for him,this particular city had a nearby river port and he could stowaway on a ship whenever he liked .

Wolf decided that he would at least have a little bit of fun on this trip,or else he'd be pissed when he left .He could see 'Hell's Den' from his window and somehow,he was drawn to it now more than ever .

Since a night club was a place of vice anyway,Wolf decided he would become a vice for the night;lust .Maybe he'd sleep with someone,maybe he wouldn't (he managed to bang an absolutely gorgeous kitty woman who worked at the space-port,hence he was able to walk in with all these weapons in the first place),but the idea of people noticing him turned him on .So,he changed out of his regular clothes,and put on something more suited to do the trick .

Wolf was now dressed in a pair of ripped black skinny jeans that fit everything just right,combat boots and formfitting red tank top .Finally,he put on his collar and took the chain down to his belt;that was the eye-catcher,the thing that pulled people in .He removed his eyepatch revealing a cybernetic eye that was the same shade of red as the contact in the other one .After that,he set to work covering his disfiguring scar the best he could with makeup ,then pulled on some black finger less gloves (took a spare pare of leather gloves with him,just in case he needed to get his hands dirty) .

The reality was,while Wolf could see with the false eye,the vision in it was shit compared to a real one,and the two different focuses gave him headaches,as the eye was made for him to use while he was flying .Hence,he preferred to cover the false one,when he really didn't have to .The sad irony of losing one eye,made his vision in the remaining one was excellent .Another reason why he preferred covering it .But when he was among civilians,it was too obvious,so while he loathed it,he had to put the eyepatch away,though he kept it on person most of the time .

Finally,he grabbed his leather jacket on the way out the door and reached his hands in his pockets .He felt a ring in there,a silver ring with attached to a ball chain,a military id tag beside it . Wolf's finger trailed across the ornate ring,the outside,then the inside,where he felt words .He didn't even have to look to know what they said .

'From James,with love' .

He immediately snatched up the chain,determined to finally get rid of it,but he felt eyes on him .The door across from him shut quickly .This time though,he noticed something off ; there was a scratch across the cross he had put there .The cross on his door though,remained the same,only the door had a faint touch of red .He chalked it up to the red dust people tended to track from outside .

Instead of getting rid of the chain,he put it around his neck .

* * *

When he got to 'Hell's Den',the first thing that caught him was the elegant black gate in front of it .From where he stood,he caught a faint view of red light coming from inside,and the music was already blasting .He felt eyes on him,which was expected,people were already leering in his direction .But there was one person who's gaze was practically unnerving him ,so he turned around,looking for the source,but whoever it was,was obscured by the crowd .Wolf paid his way in and ignored it .

Once he got in the place,Wolf understood why it was called a den',the place looked literally like a cave,a den ,from the inside .

To be precise,a fox's den .He could only guess whoever this Hellen was,was probably a fox herself .

The music was pretty decent,the lighting made the place look menacing and it wasn't over crowded .But like any party,Wolf had to get at least a shot of something in his system to have some fun .What he really wanted was to drink himself under the table ,but he wasn't dumb enough to do something like that now .

He made his way over to the bar and ordered a drink from the robot bartender who looked more life-like than Wolf was comfortable with .He took a single shot of strong vodka and nothing more .His eyes scanned the crowd,to see if there was anyone that caught his eye and there was;a cute pink rabbit with red eyes and a tight red dress,not much older than him .He danced his way over to her,grabbing her around the waist and grinding against her .

"What's your name,babe?",he said loudly .

"It's Lucy .What's yours,sexy?",she called through loud music .She spun around to face him,and they became entanglled in the rythmless rythm of everything around them .

"Jimmy!",he said .

By an hour later,Wolf was muzzling Lucy's neck against one of the back walls under dim lights .

"Oh,you're a dog",she said .

"A wolf actually,a timber wolf",he said .She giggled when he licked her collar bone .

"Okay,big boy,I know what you want .But you better wrap up,or you're not gonna make this bunny hop tonight",she said .

"Came prepared",he said,pushing her hand down to his hip .

"Good boy",she said,trailing his hand to her breast .She kissed him one more time,before pulling back .

"Let's go",she said .

Turns out Lucy was adventurous and Wolf was perfectly fine with that .He had her up on the hood of a car,layed out,her breasts out with her skirt up to her stomach .He didn't know or care who's care he was fucking her on right now,he just went with it .

"Oh god,oh god . . .ah! James . . ."

Wolf now wondered if he should've given her that name . . .

He was getting closer,body hot,muscles aching .He slammed into her harder now,and she tore at the fur on his back arching her back in ecstasy .She started thrusting her hips up to meet his,grabbing the chain on his collar ,pulling him down toward her .Finally Wolf came too, digging into the car,making scratches in it .Slowly,he slid out of her ,dazed,and and breathless .

"You know what? I think we should get to know each other better .",he could've sworn he heard,coming down from his orgasm .He tossed the condom where ever,not even bothering to close his pants yet .

"Really?",he said automatically .

"Yeah .I don't do this with just anybody,you know .Besides,I want to be a fighter pilot,and I heard you talkin' bout it at the bar",she said .

Wolf frowned .He and Lucy talked about things he actually cared about and he actually liked her .But if she knew too much,she could put two and two together and . . .

"Lucy!",somebody shouted .

Both of them jumped,startled .And as they tried to make themselves look descent, Wolf couldn't help but think the voice was familiar .

"You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend",Wolf ground out .

"I don't,it's Fox McCloud being a dick again",she said .

That was it .

McCloud,Fox McCloud .

James McCloud .

James McCloud had a son named Fox McCloud .

Wolf looked up and the mirror image of the last person who cared looked back at him .

Like James,Fox had a fluffy tail,handsome face and all white muzzle .Even had the same white markings on his body,white blended with beautiful golden red fur,that shined just as he passed a street lamp .

"Lucy! You know you're not suppose to be here",Fox said,his eyes on Wolf,for a moment .Wolf turned his head,hoping he did not recognize him .

"Get outta my tits,jackass,I'm older than you!",she said .

"Peppy told me to watch after you and this is what you do?!",he said .

"The old man's not here,go get laid or somethin'!",she said .

Wolf wanted to intervene,but he knew it wasn't smart,but Lucy . . .

"You're coming home!",Fox said .She groaned and pushed Fox .

"Sorry bout' that ,Jimmy .Call me some time,okay love? Here!",she quickly pressed something on her wrist computer and Wolf did the same .They swapped contact information before Fox could do anything about it .

"You stay away from her,you hear me?!",Fox yelled .

Wolf though ,didn't trust himself to speak .He found that drinking made his accent slide back in a bit and he would surely recognize him .Instead,Wolf gave Fox the middle finger as he dragged Lucy out of the parking lot .

On his way back to Angel House,Wolf mumbled to himself,trying to get his voice right again .Back at Angel's House,Wolf walked through the lobby,looking around at the scarred walls .There was graffiti everywhere,and Wolf decided,why not add .The swan woman clearly didn't give a damn though and even if she did,what was she gonna do? Clearly,she needed his money and besides,he was Wolf O'Donnell .There was nothing anybody could do about it .His tail wagging,Wolf grabbed a marker off the lobby desk,flipping it in his hand .He bit the cap off ,held it in his mouth and started writing ,W . . .O . . .

"Hey ,you! ",somebody said .

Fox McCloud .

Annoyed,Wolf looked up at the fox who just walked in,annoyed .Again,he gave him the middle finger,put the 'D' afterward .He turned the 'O' into a paw print and scratched his claws through it .Under that,he etched 'KANE' in scratchy letter in the corner .

"Don't ignore me . . . .Jimmy ,if that's your real name",Fox said .

"My real name is None ",he said .

"What?",Fox said .

"It's None ,as in none of your fucking business .Now beat it ",Wolf said,walking off .He spoke slow,trying to hide his accent and he was successful .

"Hey miss",Fox called .The swan woman glared at him and put her head back on the desk .

"Your such a boy-scout",he said,walking past,but the Fox grabbed him by his arm .

"I meant what I said earlier .Stay away from her",Fox said .

"You fuckin' puppy .Bet you never even sniffed pussy before,or else Lucy'd be on you",Wolf said and shrugged away from him .He went up stairs and Fox sat on one of the benches,lighting up a cigarette,his eyes on Wolf the whole time .

'Great,he's staying here .Now what the hell am I gonna do?"  
When Wolf got up to his room,he noticed scratches on the door were much worse .He leaned against his the wall ,checking his communicator ,checking the time .He then heard foots steps down the hall and looked back to see Fox making his way up the steps .For a moment their eyes met,before Fox dropped the cigarette on the floor and it rolled between Wolf's door and the room across from him .And to Wolf's surprise,Fox opened that door,room '606',or 666 and went in ,locking it behind him .

"Shit",Wolf mumbled to himself .

He really didn't want Fox to see which room he was in,so he went for a walk around the hall .When he came back to his room,Fox was no longer there and he was relieved .He locked his door manually and mechanically and pushed his back against the door .

He looked over at his bag from where he stood ,but didn't move .After staring in it's direction for nearly a minute,Wolf went to check his back .He armed himself with both of his knives and slept with his blaster .

* * *

It was late at night when Fox was sitting with his knees against his chest ,with his back against the door of his room .His arms were wrapped around them and a cigarette hung between his fingers .He smoked it anxiously,his eyes straight ahead and looking at nothing .He kept his ears opened,listened long and hard .

The wolf across the hall had went to sleep,Fox could faintly hear snoring .Fox finally flicked the cigarette away and stood up slowly .He dug out a combat knife,ran his fingers across the side of the blade,cutting some fur off by mistake .He gripped the blade in his hand,holding it like it was the most precious thing in the world .In his mind,a slight chuckle slipped from his throat .He could already see himself driving the knife into his victim repeatedly .The thought genuinely scared him,scared him because of how much he anticipated it,how much it excited him .

'It's okay,it's okay . . .I'm he good guy,he's not . . .it's not wrong . . .it's not wrong . . .',Fox thought to himself .He finally willed himself to stand,his hand bloody now .He wiped the bloody knife on his dark pants and sat the weapon down .His bags were already packed up in case he needed to get out of dodge in the event that this fails and . . .

No .Failure was not an option .

Standing up,Fox was prepared to do what he came to Midra to do .Last time he was sloppy,so very sloppy and it almost cost him his chance .This time though,there was no escape,he knew exactly what to do .

Fox opened his door ever so slowly,so careful so it wouldn't creek so loud .And with the cunning of a fox,he crept over to the room across from him .He shut his door slowly and quietly .His eyes were stuck open,as if even blinking would fuck it up .He dug into his pocket and took out the master key-card he stole from room service and crept to room '605' .

Wolf knew instantly that something was wrong because for each time he would sleep,he would jump awake minutes later until now,he could no longer sleep .He dropped lie still on his back,his eyes closed . .It was the that he heard a creek way closer than he liked .He instantly jumped up from his bed,blaster drawn .

Nothing .

Wolf sighed and willed himself to lie down,but couldn't,he was stuck sitting up .Finally,Wolf got up from his bed and began stripping naked on the way to the bathroom .

When Wolf tossed his weapon aside,Fox couldn't believed his luck .He had a smirk on his face as he watched from he closet .His left hand glided against his holster and he held his knife close in his right one .He grabbed a tight hold of the door knob,ignoring the pain from his self inflicted wound .

'Everyone wants him dead anyway,he's nothing but a dirty traitor,nothing but a traitor'

He continued to watch ,but was surprised to see Wolf stripping down in the middle of the room .Fox wanted turn away,but he couldn't risk losing his target .

And he was enjoying the view .

Fox licked his lips as Wolf stepped out of his underwear and tossed them across the room without a care .He was fully naked now and Fox's eyes wandered up and down his body,from his toned slim frame,to that perfect tail that was wagging as if begging Fox to come out of hiding and . . .

Wolf shut the bathroom door,not even bothering to lock it,which told Fox that he was in the clear .Hell,it was actually slightly cracked .Suddenly,Fox's tail began to swish and hit the side wal .Fox,startle by the sound,grabbed his tail .He tried his damndest to will it to stop but it wouldn't .Fox was now becoming frustrated and now knew he had to get this over with .He pushed the door open,not as quietly as he wanted and made his way to the bathroom .

As he drew nearer, his tail was swishing faster,and faster until he grabbed the doorknob . . . .

He threw open the door and the steam hit him full force .It was so thick and heavy that it obscured his vision for a moment and he had to recover from the sheer heat that hung in the air .

Suddenly,Fox was struck hard in the head and he dropped stumbled forward .He spun around to face his attacker,only for a figure dressed in all black to punch him right in the jaw .He fell back on the slippery tiles of the linoleum floor .The masked figured finally subdued him with a clothe to his nose,forcing him to breath in chloroform and everything went black .

* * *

When Fox awaken,not very long later,he was sitting somewhere,he was still disoriented .His head hurt like hell as did his face along with select parts of his body .By the time Fox was able to process anything,he immediately looked around to see where he was .

Chair .

Chains .

Large room .

Large empty room full of boxes and dust .

The smell,that smell ,what was it?

The sound of boots across the floor,gentle ,leisure steps,like whoever did this had all the time in the world .

Fox now knew he was also shirtless,belt-less,and completely unarmed .His gloves were gone too ,and his arms were bound by cloth and shackles behind him in a wooden chair,as were his ankles secured to the forelegs of the chair with wire .

"Hahaha,haha! Did you really think it was that easy to kill me? I've taken down whole mercenary gangs on my own .Shot your bitch ass wingmates down,how many times? ",the accented voice said .

None other than Wolf O'Donnell himself seemed emerged from darkness,or not . . .Fox was still recovering .

Fox rattled the chains,trying to see how tight they were .

"You're not getting out of there ,McCloud .See,I knew you'd been following me across the Lylat System since the beginning of the end .Since that demon Andross Oikonny brought us hell ",Wolf O'Donnell said .

"So ,you already knew,huh? What took you so long to strike than?",Fox said .Wolf chuckled .

"Because I wanted to make sure I had you where I wanted you,make sure there was no mistakes",Wolf said to Fox .He was fingering the ring in his pocket as he advanced toward Fox,ever so slowly .He dressed in that same trench-coat and eyepatch Fox last saw him in when he was fighting him during the war except one thing .

Around his neck,a red scarf dangled,a scarf that shouldn't be there .

Fox had one just like it .

"The only mistake you're making is by capturing me .I could have the CDF on your ass in less than an hour",Fox choked out .

"No you can't .They don't give a fuck about you,toy soldier .You're just the military's bitch",Wolf said .

"Whatever you want,you're not getting a word out of me .I know there are remnants out there . . .waiting . . .hiding like cowards-"

"And I don't give a fuck",Wolf said looking Fox in the eye .They stared each other down for a minute,until Wolf finally sighed,closed his one visible eye and lit up a cigarette .

"What do you want,O'Donnell?",Fox demanded .

"I believe,the question is 'What do you want'? McCloud",Wolf said .He was closer to Fox now .He blew cigarette smoke in his face and Fox shut his eyes .

"I want you dead",Fox growled .

"You know as well as I do that that's bullshit,or else I'd be dead by now .You killed fucking Andross! Wait,no . . .you killed tha abomination of monster he had come .Andross died with your mother",Wolf said .

"Don't you ever talk about my mother,you son of a bitch!",Fox yelled .

"Why? You didn't know the cunt,so what's the use getting mad about it? I knew your father though",Wolf said,blowing smoke into his ear and smirking at Fox .

"Go to hell!",Fox yelled .

"I think we've both been there before,haven't we? Unlike you, I was marked .Hell left me a souvenir,made me a freak and a worthless cripple .I want to be more ,more than I am and I'm well on my way .So what the fuck is your problem?",Wolf said flatly .

"I'm warning you . . ."

Suddenly,Wolf kicked Fox in the chest and the chair slammed into the floor,shaking Fox up and putting him in pain and agony .

"What the FUCK .Are you gonna do ? Huh? What are you gonna do?!",Wolf demanded .

Fox said nothing .He simply struggled in his restraints,thrashing about on the floor like a fish out of water,shouting and growling .Wolf watched calmly,letting the cigarette burn .

"I've been through worse than this,here me! I've been through worse than this!",Fox said,tired now .

"Shut the fuck up",Wolf said .

"Fuck you!",Fox screamed .

"Some other time,but now? I got shit to do .I'll leave you alone with your thoughts .If you really are he great Fox McCloud,the savior of the Lylat system,you should be mentally fucked up beyond all recognition ,so I don't have to torture you .Fate already did it for me",Wolf said .

And he walked away .

Fox had no idea how long it had been ,but he was hungry,had to piss and then there was all those sounds,those creepy sounds that kept him on edge .He was tired,tired,so very tired . . .

_Fox was felt the fire from the explosion singe his fur and for a moment he felt like he was flying .It was unlike anything he ever felt,there was no control,no way to stop it and . ._

_Suddenly,Fox's body slammed into a wall,bits of shrapnel digging into his flesh .His asault riffle was gone now,he was missing a boot (thank god only the boot and not the limb),and he knew that the left side of his body that hit the tank first before he fell on the dusty ground was full of breaks .It hurt more than anything he ever felt ._

_"Fox! Fox! Oh my fucking god! Are you still alive?!",Falco was shouting through the com-link ._

_"Yeah,I'm fine! It missed,it didn't get me .Other guy next to me not so lucky though",Fox said,his voice cracked .He laughed,laughed because he was so scared .When a leg landed next to him,and an armrolled next to his thogh .Fox nearly had a panic attack ._

_"I-I need to get outta here,I'm hurt real bad . . .please send somebody",Fox said ._

_"What happened down there?! I told you to stay in your ship!",Peppy said .",Peppy said ._

_"They shot me outta the fuckin' sky,man! The ship even got blown to bits!And I got hit . . . .I got hit by a land mine,the blast .Blew me away and I it a fuckin' tank .I'm near a landmaster . . .please,please . . .I can't move",Fox said ,crying .He was in so much pain that he was rolling on his side to take atention from the pain ._

_"Did you get the fuel cells to those landmaster?",Peppy called ._

_"Yeah . . ."he answered ._

_Through the smoke ,he saw people running,heard the shots ,the blasts .He nearly got shot with lasers from in incoming,Venomian air ship .He only saved himself by rolling out of the way which caused him to scream .The man next to him , a canary ,got shot by the lasers from an incoming ship and body parts flew everytwhwere .Still though,Fox grabbed his gun and shot back,unable to do anything else .He saw soldiers dropping down in his path and at least for now,he was safe,he was safe ._

_Fox woke up to find himself chained up in a dark room with a grated cieling .Above him,he could hear and see Venomian soldiers stomping past him .His arms were chained together so tightly it dug into his flesh .Across the room,a lion was chained to the pipe like he was,and Fox was sure the guy next to him was dead .Fox just stared at the floor,abysmally,wondering how long it would take for him to die from his injuries ._

_'No . . .the pill . . .",he thought ._

_They left his dog tag on him,which was luckt .Now,if only he could get to it,this could all be over,all be over . . . ._

_"Get the fuck up,you little shit!", reptile said,slamming open the door .Fox was so scared, he nearly pissed himself .But he heald still,held firm,glared at the lizard in the eye ._

_"So,we've got a defiant one .I'm going to break your mind,your body and your spirit",he said ._

_"I'm already broken",Fox whispered and started laughing ._

_"I'm fucking broken . . .already broken",he said laughter getting louder ._

_"Break me harder,come on,come on,come on . . . .haha!Give me more!",Fox shouted ._


	2. Shadowplay

**Author's note:**okay,so I've been doing research on ptsd (post traumatic stress disorder),and it's a theme in this story .why? i figure if anybody saw some of that shit from starfox 64 for real,you would be sufficiently scarred for life .here's my take on that .

**Lost Soul**

* * *

One of the things Wolf absolutely loved about Angel House was that the seventh and eighth floors went unused because of an accident .Wolf put this to use and dragged Fox up to the seventh floor,left him in one of the rooms,specifically room 707 .Why?

It was right above his own room,and there was a secret entrance in his closet he could climb to get there .It was perfect .Wolf chose Angel House specifically because the strange passageways would make for easy escape from law enforcement an enemies .He heard legends of the place,but this is beyond what he could imagine

Right now though,Wolf was down in Fox's room,getting rid of all evidence that Fox ever came to Papetoon .Thing is,as much as he tried,he didn't think he could murder Fox McCloud .

'Because he looks like James' .Wolf thought .

And he did,so much,so much that Wolf was sickened by it .In Wolf's eyes,genetics was one sick bitch,for something like this to have even happened .

"I bet their fuckin' dicks are the same size",he mumbled sarcastically as he walked through Fox's room .The first thing he noticed was that the place was messy,clear sign of madness .Add that to the scratches on the walls and other furniture ,along with all those burnt out cigarettes,a half filled bottle of cheap whiskey and strewn about clothes . . .

A bottle of pain pills on the dresser .

Next to it,a blaster,bits of red gold fur at the nose of it .It was the same shade as Fox's fur .

"You fucking madman",Wolf said to himself .

This came from looking at the broken mirror in the bathroom .

Slowly,Wolf opened the mirror with a gloved finger .

More pills in the cabinet .

Sleep pills,pain pills,anxiety pills,anti-depresants . .

And some were empty .

In bold black marker,the words 'LOST' was written .It was obvious that it was very old,but Fox probably looked at it and took it to heart .Wolf sighed .

'Great,anti-depressants and anxiety pills? Guess he really is unhinged',Wolf thought .Though he would confess,Fox seemed perfectly normal every time he saw him .

Wolf dug around for a plastic bag and after finding one,threw the pill bottles in there,before continuing through the apartment .Wolf now took his eye patch off and put both his good eye and cybernetic one to use,so it'd be easier to see in open spaces .One thing Andross did do for him was give him means to see,though it was half-ass at best .

As he went through the place he found hidden a bag of pain pills (half empty) hidden under the mattress .This concerned Wolf who took the next step; he went through his luggage,his trash .By the time he was done,he was certain what was going on .

The most interesting thing he found,was an old photo album .Wolf sat down on the beat down bed and looked through it .

There were pictures of all Fox's friends,and the bits of orange fur on it said that it was recently used .As he flipped through,he looked at pictures of Fox as a baby,fox as a kid,his friends too .The looked so happy . . . .not like the man who tried and failed to murder Wolf the night before .

Wolf felt so many things now,envy being one of them .He left all his child-hood friends behind,his family too .And the shame of what he had become instead of what he and everyone else thought he was gonna be,still plagued him .Fox had the life Wolf was suppose to have,this was suppose to be his .And here Fox was,making a mess of it,throwing it away,fucking it up .Wolf only felt rage,as he flipped the page .

He calmed when he saw the picture .It was James,sitting on his arwing smiling back at him .Wolf smiled back at him,staring .He pulled his glove off with his teeth,let his bare fingers gloss over the image .He quickly took the picture and stashed it away .

Wolf now knew what he had to do .

* * *

Wolf came back to room 707,plastic bag in one hand,the photo album tucked under the other .Over his shoulder ,his shoulder was what appeared to be a belt .He shut the door quietly and locked it manually (There was no security up here,and little electricity ,most of the lights didn't work) .Fox sat in the middle of the room,the only light in the room,a ceiling fan,cast dimly over him ,as if he was in a spotlight .Through crushed glass,and creaked floors,Fox looked up and saw Wolf .His eyes though,were focused on the belt on his shoulder .

"You're a lost soul,Fox .I thought I was fucked,but you need every gotdamn deity in the universe .Tell me . . .what the fuck is this?",Wolf asked,throwing the plastic bag at Fox's face .

"What the hell were you doing in my room?!",he demanded .

"I wanted to find out more about The Hero of Lylat .You should be grateful,cuz I was gonna kill you to get you out of my fur .But I don't think you're ready to die yet,McCloud .At least,I won't let you,not on my watch .Don't make me change my mind",Wolf said .

"Thought you wanted my head,why the change of heart?",Fox asked .

"I only ever killed to protect myself or others .I bet you didn't know that,did you?",Wolf said .

"Who the hell are you to tell me-"

"I'm as much of a man as you think you are,McCloud .Look at me,look through your mirror .You were everything I was suppose to be .I'm you if everything that went right,went wrong .You see McCloud,this thing we got goin' here? For me,it's personal .Very .Very .Personal",Wolf said .His fingers brushed over the ring in his pocket again .

Fox said nothing .

"The Hero of Lylat's suppose to be living life on his own terms,not being a psychopathic junkie",Wolf sneered .

"I don't need this-"

"On the contrary,this is exactly what you need",Wolf said .

"I only take it for pain",Fox said softly .

"Which pain are you tryna get rid of? The one in you body,the head,or the pain in your heart?",Wolf said .

"What the fuck do you want already?",Fox demanded .

"To fix you .I'm going to fix you ,Fox McCloud .I'm going to give you absolution,whether you want it,or not",Wolf said .

"Who the fuck are you to be passing judgement?After the shit that you've done",Fox ground out .

"Everything I did and I do is for survival,and to better myself as a person .You don't have that problem .You do shit to seek validation and punishment ",Wolf said calmly,leaning against the wall .Fox swallowed and pulled at his restraints .

"You can't keep me here!",Fox shouted .

"Yes I can,toy soldier .Nobody gives a fuck about you except your friends and they're all gone now,aren't they?",Wolf said .

"I've been looking through this here photo album .You've got good friends,good people around you .So tell me . . .what the fuck is your problem",Wolf said .

"You're the one with the problem,you twisted bastard! You fucking kidnapped me,tied me up in a beat down fucking room somewhere!And I have a problem?!",Fox said .Wolf paused,then laughed .

"Okay,so my methods are kinda harsh,so what? You were trying to kill me ",Wolf pointed out .

"With good reason",Fox said .Wolf shook his head .

"Keep thinking that and you'll be here longer .I'll only keep you restrained as long as you're a threat to me .And until you understand,you're a threat .But I'm not a complete son of a bitch . . .when was the last time you've eaten,drank or used the bathroom? I'm gonna bet you'd let your own bladder burst and kill you before you let me catch you pissing yourself",Wolf said .

"I'm fine .Don't touch me",Fox said .

"You're a bad liar .I've been watching you move your legs,tryna hold it for the past ten minutes"Wolf said flatly .Fox just glared and turned away,sighing .

"How can I piss,with my hands tied",Fox said annoyed .Wolf walked over to Fox and kneeled behind him .He clamped a set of bracelets on at his forearms and untied the scarf from his wrists .Fox couldn't believe Wolf was this foolish as to let him go .He tried to work out escape routes,but he really,really needed to piss .Suddenly,his arms began to tremble,and the bracelets slid down his wrists .Instantly,his arms came together and the bracelets hooked together .Fox stared down,shocked .

"You didn't really think I was that stupid,did you?",Wolf said a smirk on his face .Wolf came over to Fox and put a collar over his neck .

"What the hell?!",Fox said .

"I'm tryna give you some dignity here .The bathroom's this way",Wolf said .He undid the buckles the heald Fox at the ankles .Before he could do anything,Wolf jerked him up from the chair and practically dragged him to the bathroom .Wolf let the long leash unroll ,sent him in and locked the door .Fox frowned; a longer leash would be harder to escape .

As soon as Wolf shut the door,Fox relieved himself and it felt damn good .While he was at it though,he started tearing at the collar with his teeth .As he did this looked around the bathroom quickly memorizing it .It was beat down and looked dingy ,but not biohazard filthy .He looked around for something,anything he could use to his advantage .Suddenly,Wolf slammed on the door .

"I don't take that fucking long to piss! Get out or I'm dragging you out,I don't care if your dick's still out!",Wolf said,startling him .

"Go to hell!",Fox yelled back .

* * *

"I'm gonna get out of here and I'm gonna kill you",Fox ground out .Wolf continued jerking Fox by the leash .A sadistic grin spread to Wolf's face and he jerked the leash so hard,Fox fell forward and hit the floor .

"You really need to learn to shut the fuck up sometimes .I'm not interrogating you,I'm interviewing you . So anything you have to say is only vaguely relevant to me unless I decide that it's going to help you . Usually,I'm just gonna get mad,which you won't like ",Wolf said .

"I've been through worse than this . . .you can't torture me",Fox said again .Wolf simply went over to him,hauled him up by the shoulders and sat him back in the chair,leaving the magnetic cuffs on .

"Have you ever experienced 'psychological warfare' up close and personal? I don't think you have",Wolf said .

"What I've got in store for you,there is no cyanide pill .You have to take it",Wolf ground out,snatching Fox by his muzzle .Fox thrashed around,trying to push Wolf away,but Wolf had and iron grip on his face and forced him to stare into that one eye .Wolf finally released him and backhanded him so hard his body twisted partly to the side .

"Don't make this worse than it has to be ,McCloud",Wolf said .With that,he dug into his pocket and withdrew a crushed up muffin an forced it into Fox's face .

"Eat",he said .Fox just looked back defiantly .Wolf just smirked at him .He literally forced a knife between Fox's teeth and bent it,making Fox open his jaw .He forced fed him the muffin ,stuffing anything that fell out,back into his mouth .Fox hadn't felt this humiliated since the war,when he was forced to eat from the floor like a wild animal .

When he was done,he took Fox's scarf and tied it around his mouth so as to muffle his voice .He threw one last glance at Fox before he shut out the light and left his room,leaving Fox alone with his thoughts .

* * *

Wolf was wandering down the empty halls of the seventh floor of 'Angel House' ,a communicator in hand .It wasn't his,but Fox's .It went off so many times since he had it and he could immediately see that before he got his hands on it,Fox hadn't even been answering the thing .

10 messages from Peppy Hare

12 messages from Slippy Toad

20 messages from Falco Lombardi

9 messages from General Pepper

16 messages from Bill Gray

2 messages from Lucy Hare

4 message from Samus Aran

'Who the hell was that?',Wolf thought .He was sure he heard the name somewhere but couldn't place it .

He decided that he would listen to Lucy's ,check her texts to .

"I'm sorry for what happened last night ,Fox .But you need to stop this shit .I know what Peppy said,I know what I'm doing .It's just that Jimmy's a cool guy and he's a pilot like us and . . .it's been hard lately .You know we lost a lot of wingmates,kindred soul,you know? I think if you get to know him better,you'll get along .And even if it doesn't work out between me and him,we could all be best friends,you know? Maybe he could join Star Fox or something,if he's good enough .Or he can fly with the 'SkyForce' with Fay,Miyu,Cool * and I .He'll be glad to not be the only guy anymore . . .anyway,we need to talk Fox",Lucy's voice said .The first message ended and Wolf played the next .

"Fox,I'm worried about you .Falco says you're not answering him and stuff again .If you don't pick up the next time I call,I'm coming over!",Lucy said .The second message ended .

"Looks like I have to work fast then",Wolf said to himself .But first,he needed a nap .He went into room 706,right across from where Fox was held .Once in,he went to the bedroom closet and shut the door behind him .He dropped down to the floor,and felt around the carpeted floor for hinges .He dropped lifted the floor and dropped climbed down to the closet below,ending up in Fox's room .

Being too lazy to go to his own room,he fell asleep in Fox's .

* * *

_Wolf was barely conscious when he was strapped down to an operating table .There were three masked men,a crocodile an owl and a salamander .He was recovering from a recent crash of his Wolfen and was bleeding out ._

_"We're low on anesthetic,what now?",the masked owl said ._

_"Survey the damage first,we might not need it",the crocodile answered ._

_"His limbs,theres glass and pieces of metal,should we take off his arm?",the salamander asked said .Wolf tensed at that and tried to sit up ._

_"Hold still,damnit! You're still bleeding out!",the owl said and slammed him back on the table ._

_"Why's your eye closed,can you open it?",the salamander asked .Wolf opened his eye,revealing visible damage from the eye ._

_"Fuck,that looks bad kid,can you see?",the owl asked ._

_"It's blurry:,Wolf mumbled .He was exhausted from loss of blood ._

_"Listen,he might go blind,we'll just get rid of the eye and get the shrapnel out",the crocodile responded ._

_"Wait! Can't I get a new one?!",Wolf said ._

_"The infection will spread,do you wanna die?" owl asked sternly ._

_"Just put him under already",a salamander said ._

_"They gave all the stuff to the people losing limbs,we gotta do without",the owl said ._

_"No! No! I can wait it out",Wolf begged ._

_"Wait for what? The Cornerian Defense Force stopped our supplies on Macbeth! There is nothing to wait for .Wolf was hyperventilating now,as someone pulled back the lid of his eye .Wolf forced his eye shut fearfully ._

_"Hurry up! I need help with this stuff here,it doesn't smell too good!",the salamander said .He shaved the fur from Wolf's right arm ._

_"Fine,but let's get this over with,we're getting this eye",the owl said ._

_As much as Wolf thrashed and screamed,his muzzle was held by a cold,gloved hand .Wolf fought as hard as he could ,but he was too weak from blood loss ._

_"Shit! I accidentally ! The glass was in an artery,he's bleeding too fast!",the salamander said,after having yanked alarge piece of glass from Wolf's arm .He screamed in agony and horror as his blood started covering the table and spilling on the floor ._

_"Stop it,or he'll go into shock! We need a transfusion!",a voice said,but Wolf didn't know who .All he felt was the woozziness and the agony of someone tampering with his eye .He let out a blood curdling scream ,his whole body writhing ._

_"Damnit! He's gonna die!Don't waste anymore rags on him!'_

_"He's a fucking pilot!He's valuable!"_

_"With one eye,he's useless!"_

_"You dumbass! He's going into shock now!"_

_"Let him die then!"_

_"Speed up the process,they said some guy got stabbed in the chest!"_

_"Let em' both die,it's too late! And stop fucking with that eye!"_

_"It's hanging out now,we have to"_

* * *

After struggling ,immobilized as the horror took place in his mind,Wolf woke up and let out a soundless scream .He threw the covers off the bed and scrambled up immediately .Clutching himself,he looked around the darkness

With a single eye .

Wolf reached up and touched the scarred,cybernetic eye on the other side of his face,his heart still pounding in his chest .A glimpse in the full body mirror ,half obscured with sheets,and he could see the false eye,glowing brighter than the other .Suddenly,he felt horribly depressed,disgusted with himself ,he lay on his side .

'I'm not useless! I can still do things,I can,fly,I can! I'm not defective!I'll show them,I'm just as good,just as good as anyone else! Show you I'm better! I'll be better!'

Done with his self pity,Wolf pushed himself out of the bed .He snatched up his blaster and dug around for something to write on .He settled with a card board box and drew a target on it .

It was windy and cold and Wolf only had on a tank top and cargo pants,but he didn't care .He took a knife and dug it into the target,tacking it to the wooden door .

'I'm not useless . .I'm not useless . . .I'm not useless'

Wolf Chanted the mantra in his head as he started taking several steps back,aiming his gun at the target .Still,it was somewhat difficult to get it right ,with the lack of depth perception .His implant did nothing to help,only distracted him .Wolf felt it first hand as he started shooting at the target .

And he missed pitifully .

"Ugh! I can do this! I'm not useless,I'm not useless",he yelled into the night .

Frustrated,Wolf tilted his bandana over his mechanical eye,giving him only one to work with .

Immediately,he fired a shot and it hit the target,but no where near the center .He didn't know to be happy or angry,but he fired again,and again,and again .Each time,he got closer,he literally felt a weight being lifted from his shoulders .His tail wagged now,he had a grin plastered on his face .He continued shooting well into the night .

Wolf's shooting did nothing to help Fox at all, in fact,it made it worse .Fox couldn't sleep now,the sounds of blasters keeping him on constant alert,making him afraid to sleep .He was so shook up ,that the sounds of Venomian soldiers walking around was coming to his ears .From his room,he could see the shadows cast on his walls from cars driving by .But they looked like the metal grates,they looked like the bars of cells and Fox was trapped within .

Suddenly,Fox fought violently at his restraints,tried to force himself free .But it was no use,no use at all .And he was forced to watch the haunting shadowplay on the walls,the sounds of death in his ears .


	3. Waking Nightmare

**Waking Nightmare**

* * *

Author's Note: Okay,for those who haven't noticed,this is many years before 'The Breaking Game' ,in fact ,nearly a decade,as Wolf starts out 28 then (he was 27 when he was jailed) .Here,Wolf is has only recently turned 21 .It is only like three months after 'The James Incident', (flashback in the breaking game ) .The Lylat Wars are literally just ending (or are they?") .After getting shot down,Wolf stowed away to Papetoon .Fox 20 here and after being behind enemy lines during the Lylat Wars,he's seriously messed up .In the military,mercenaries are considered more expendable than soldiers . . .Fox learns this through out the course of the series .

* * *

When Wolf finally came back ,he came with a Styrofoam platter and Fox was sleeping soundly in his chair,half falling out of it .Wolf felt mischievous .He sat the food and water down and went to the bathroom to get a glass of water .He came back out and splashed it on Fox who sat up immediately and yelped though it was muffled by the scarf .Wolf snatched it down,Fox glared at him .

"You still wanna kill me don't you?",Wolf said,his face impassive .

"Do you have to ask?",Fox answered .

"You don't have to be so hostile",Wolf said .

"Are you fucking serious?! I've been bound and gagged for two days,you got damn lunatic!",Fox shouted .

"Do you want the real reason why I've got you tied like this?",Wolf asked .

"Besides your own sick amusement?",Fox said .

"Because I need you to keep an eye on you .You're a danger to yourself . I saw the gun on your stand too,the one with your fur on the end of the barrel .I'm concerned for your safety",Wolf said .

"Why? Why are you doing this? Huh? What right do you have to just barge into my life and do whatever you want to me?! ",Fox demanded angrily .

"You need help",Wolf simply said,hands in his pockets .

"And you don't?!",Fox said .Wolf thought for a moment .

"At this point,I'm beyond saving .It's not about me,it's about you",Wolf simply said .

"Maybe,maybe not",Fox said .Wolf paused a moment,thought about what Fox said .

"I'm fine",Wolf said .Fox chuckled .

"Now you sound like me",he said .Wolf ignored him .

"Did you sleep last night?",Wolf asked,having the audacity to sound concerned .

"I slept excellent,how about you?",Fox said,sarcastically .

"Your sarcasm's cute,least you have a sense of humor .I had a nightmare",Wolf said .Fox looked for the most part unconcerned .

"Good,all of your shit finally catching up to you ?",Fox asked .Wolf lit up a cigarette . . .one of Fox's cigarettes,and took a puff,tasting it .

"Ugh,stale cigarettes are the worst .But I guess a chain smoker like you wouldn't care",Wolf said approaching Fox .

"Almost everything else I do would probably kill me,why not add that to the list?",Fox said sarcastically .

"I see your point,but you don't have to live like this",Wolf said,blowing the cigarette smoke into Fox's ear .He shrunk back,closing his eye but Wolf didn't care .

"You never answered my question",Fox said .Wolf looked at him irritably .

"I never did anything to give me nightmares",Wolf said .

"That's a lie ",Fox said .

"You're right,I'm lying .But You wouldn't like it if I told you what it was .It hurt bad,really .But we're not talking about that",Wolf said .

"I bet all the skeletons in your closet are about to burst out,right now",Fox said .Wolf cocked his head to the side in thought .

"You're not so nice yourself,I can read it on your face when you sleep",Wolf said .Fox had nothing to say to this,no defense for this .

"So,what was this nightmare about?",Fox asked .

"You really want me to suffer ,don't you?",Wolf said .

"Yeah,I do actually",Fox answered .

Suddenly,Wolf backhanded Fox and he nearly fell from his eat .

"Stop being a smart ass,you've been doing it since you got here",Wolf said calmly .

"Make me",Fox said .Wolf paused and looked at him,his eye shifted to the bottle of water as did Fox's .Wolf reached over and grabbed the large water bottle ,cracking it open .

"I bet you're thirsty,aren't you?",he said lowly sipping the water .He watched Fox the whole time,unblinking .Fox swallowed,glaring at him suspiciously .

"I'm fine",Fox said .

"Now what did I tell you about lying to me?",Wolf said

"Nothing .You just said I'm a bad liar",Fox answered .Wolf was at this point starting to lose patience with Fox .

"You're tryin' my fucking patience,McCloud",Wolf warned .

"Good,I'm glad",Fox said .

" You know what? I'm gonna give you a drink",Wolf said .He pulled out his switch blade from before and strode over to Fox .

"I'm going to give you a chance to drink this water like you're civilized",Wolf said .

"I'd rather die",Fox said .

"Why are you so got damned stupid? You're only hurting yourself",Wolf said .He tossed the cigarette and snatched Fox by his muzzle but Fox tried to bite him .Wolf took his knife and forced Fox's muzzle open with the knife as he had before,only this time ,nicking him .He shoved the bottle down Fox's throat,forcing him to drink it .Fox started coughing and choking but Wolf wouldn't let up .

"Drink it all,drink it all,drink it all down",he said lowly .Fox had tears in his eyes and struggled in his restraints .Wolf now crushed the bottle ,forcing Fox to drink more .Fox's chest was heaving,his eyes shot open and he felt water in his lungs as he struggled to keep up .He reached up with bound hands,pitifully grabbing Wolf's beige coat as he was kicking around .Wolf though,shoved him away,accidentally cutting his arm with the knife .When Wolf tore the bottle back,Fox was panting,heaving,tears in his eyes .He coughed up some water,a bit of blood too .He glared viciously at Wolf while he still recovered .

Just as Wolf stepped back,Fox lunged at him .Wolf though,pressed a switch on his wristband and Fox's ankles snapped together,making him hit the floor .Wolf snatched him up by his still pained throat hand and slammed him into the chair .He took out a leather strap and completely bound Fox to the chair .

"You ever been water-boarded before? That was the easy version .Some Cornerians did this to Venomian Soldiers and even civilians when they stormed Andross's main base "Wolf said . He lit up another cigarette,letting it burn before he sat back in his seat,directly in front of Fox .

"When I was held in a cell,the woman next to me got water boarded to death"Wolf said .

"It's illegal for them to-"

"Are you normally this stupid?Or are you one of those simpering optimistic idiots who laugh so they don't cry?",Wolf said .From the way Fox's face actually came to attention,Wolf knew he struck a nerve .

"You deserved the cell .You're a monster",Fox said .Wolf flipped him off .

"Man in the mirror",he responded .

"I'm not like you!" .Fox shouted .

"Yes you are,we are very much alike",Wolf said .Fox said nothing and just sat back .

"Okay,fine,I admit it .We saw some bad shit,we have that much in common",Fox said .

"And now you know .I'm going to tell you part of my story and you can tell me yours",Wolf said .Fox simply coughed a few times,his nose and chest still burning .

"Did you know why I'm decided to help you?",Wolf said .

"You're a sick fuck?",Fox said .

"I had an epiphany,actually a few of them .The biggest one,came from when I nearly died on an operating table,it was the second one in my life .That's what was in the nightmare",Wolf said .

"See,I barely survived because when your team stopped the shipment on Macbeth,you took our medicine .There are hundreds of men who died because of that",Wolf said .

"I was following orders,they said there were guns and ammunition there",Fox said .

"They lied",Wolf replied .

"No . . .no I don't believe you .I don't believe you . . .",Fox said .

"Your actions ,what they made you do ,indirectly lead to hundreds of deaths and amputations .The survivors were turned into cyborgs,became Andross's creepy ,monstrous things .I almost died because no medicine means they could hardly treat me either",Wolf said,taking another puff from the cigarette .He slid his chair close to Fox .

"I didn't mean it",Fox said .

"It wasn't you .You were following orders .Following orders make you do fucked up shit sometimes",Wolf said .

"Do you see this here eye? ",he said ,pointing to his eye patch with the butt of the cigarette .

"I lost it when I got shot outta the sky for the first time .I'll never forget it,ever .I have moments,times when it goes through my mind,nightmares . . .makes it hard to fly sometimes .But that's not what I dreamed about last night .I dreamed about what happened after ,I never had this dream before,so maybe it means something",Wolf said,puffing off his cigarette .

"They took this eye out after I got shot down . The only reason I lived was because Leon Powalski saved my life",Wolf said .

"You mean that sick lizard you fly with? You talk about friends,but where is he now? I don't see him?",Fox said .

"Say what you want,but Powalski's a good man .You're just on the outside looking in .If there ever was a saint in Lylat,it's him",Wolf said .

"You have one twisted mind",Fox said .

"You're not much better .He showed me benevolence,what it means to sacrifice for someone else .I'm sacrificing for you now,Fox",Wolf said .

"So it's not your sick bondage fetish?",Fox said .

"I use to like being tied down and used,by one of my ex's .But after what happened on Venom,I don't think I'll be dabbling much for a long time",Wolf answered truthfully .Fox looked at him shocked .Wolf just give him a mischievous grin,before sitting back in his seat,one of his arms thrown over the back .

"C'mon,you were never curious? What've you been doin' with your sex life?",Wolf said .

"Uh,normal stuff like everyone else?",Fox said .

"If you want,I can teach you about 'the darker side' of it sometime",Wolf said .Fox suddenly felt flustered .

"J-just continue the story"he said .Wolf laughed at him and leaned the chair on it's back legs,arm on the stand .Wolf sighed .

"Alright,whatever you say .Anyway, there were little to no anti-biotics ,no morphine,anesthetics,just pain pills,adrenaline shots and anything that would make us fight harder .I was lucky that I was a pilot,I ain't get the worst of it .

They took the glass out of my wounds but they hit an artery,and I bled out .I was strapped to a table,dying of shock while I got my fucking eye yanked out of my got damned skull .And while the while,I heard people talking about what to do with my corpse .Which grave is he going into? There are mass graves in the valleys of Venom,Titania and Macbeth but I bet no one's told you this .On Macbeth,sometimes the graves open because of all the earthquakes .If you ever get to see it,you'll be fucked for life",Wolf said .

"There was other shit too,but I think it was so horrendous that my mind blocked it .Luckily, I've got a tendency to pass out sometimes .That and a couple of good knocks to the head,cuz I never wore those shitty helmets because they block my ears .Sometimes I forget how I ended up like this ",Wolf said,pointing at his eye .

Fox,somehow found himself actually listening to Wolf,and was starting to see him as a person .And much to Fox's surprise ,the desire to rip him to shreds that ran through his claws started to wane . . .only a little bit because the pain in his chest,nose and jaw still made him pissed .

"So,what did you dream about",Wolf asked ,tossing the cigarette .Fox debated if he should tell Wolf anything or not,tell him what happened to him not so long ago on Fortuna*

"Nothing",Fox said .Wolf though,didn't believe him and began tapping impatiently on stand .Fox's eyes went to Wolf's claws,trained on them .But the tapping,tapping,tapping . . . .

"Just tell me",Wolf said .

_'tap,tap,tap'_

"I'm fine",Fox said

_.The sound of Venomian Commando troops walking on grated metal reached his ears .The constant 'drip,drip,drip' sound of drops falling on his skin in his fur .His arms were restrained,he was sitting on a floor filthy,and beaten .Yet still,he said nothing ._

"It won't hurt so much if you let it out ,you know",Wolf said .

_'tap,tap,tap'_

Fox's heart sped up .

"Stop doing that",Fox murmured .

"What?",Wolf said .

_The door slammed open startling Fox .A tall,skinny ,lizard in a trench coat walked in the room .He held in his hands a large wooden stick .His claws were tapping against the stick ._

_'tap,tap,tap'_

_"So,you're still keeping quiet?",he said ._

_"I have nothing to say to you . . .",Fox said ._

"I have nothing to say to you",Fox said to Wolf .

_'tap,tap,tap'_

_"And you're sure?",the lizard man said ._

"Are you sure?",Wolf asked .

"Y-yes . . . .",Fox answered .

"I don't believe you",Wolf said .

_"I don't believe you",the lizard said .He swung the stick and cracked Fox in his ribs,he screamed ._

Wolf got up from his seat ,his trench coat,the same beige as the lizards swayed with his movements .

_"I'll just force it out of you"_

" . . .force it out of you . . ."

"I don't know anything! I don't know anything! I don't know anything!",Fox cried .Wolf strode over to Fox and saw that his eyes weren't looking at him but past him .Wolf now realized that Fox was no longer here,but elsewhere .He pulled at his restraints so much that he was moving the chair .

"Fox,stop it! You'll hurt yourself ,you damned fool!",Wolf said .

Fox though was still out of it .

"I said I don't know! I don't know!",Fox screeched,his throat hoarse .

"Shit! I triggered him!",Wolf said to himself .The chair was rocking precariously as Fox fought at his restraints as hard as he could .The chair tipped over now and Fox went with it .Wolf quickly dropped to the floor and caught the chair by the back of it and by one of the legs .He slammed the chair back down and grabbed Fox by his shoulders .

"Fox! Fox! Look at me! Fox! It's over,it's over,you're not there anymore! Come back to me! Come back!",Wolf shouted,shaking him .Fox looked up wild eyed at Wolf .He grabbed what was left of the water bottle and threw it in his face .Fox gasped and the nightmare was over .

"W-where am I? Who's there?",Fox said .He looked up at Wolf,frightened .Then fear turned to anger .

"You did this! You helped him do this to us!",Fox yelled .Wolf stepped back from Fox's accusing gaze .

"You brought us to hell!",Fox yelled ,startling Wolf .

"You did this!",Fox said again only weaker,his eyes in tears .Wolf's hands slid into his pocket and he squeezed his hand hard .

"I'm sorry",Wolf said quietly .Fox though,hung his head,letting the tears fall freely .Wolf watched him sobbing with anger for a while .Slowly,Wolf made his way back over to the other man in the seat .

"I'm sorry",Wolf said .Hesitantly,Wolf embraced Fox .Fox sobbed into his coat,his face in Wolf's abdomen .And to his surprise,Fox relaxed ,allowing Wolf to stroke the fur on the back of his neck .

"You're be alright,I promise",Wolf said,trying to sooth him .They stayed like this a long time until Fox started to doze .Carefully,Wolf leaned Fox back in his seat .Wolf eyed the sleeping man in he chair,noticing how uncomfortable he was .His fingers touched the black and silver band on his wrist and the magnetic bracelets on his arms released Fox's arms,letting them dangle freely at the side .


	4. Animal

**Author's note: **okay,so i have been lagging a bit ,and for that i apologize . i had two horrible things happen,one :my computer is recovering from spyware and such .and two: my kitty died on me ! my beautiful burmese siamese cat is gone . turns out he was born with illness but we didn't know :(

I'm still grieving him,everything feels too quiet without my baby .

* * *

**Animal  
**

* * *

When Fox awoke,he was surprised to find that he wasn't bound .He rubbed his wrists,looked at them,saw that there was no shackles,but they were instead bandaged,as well as the cuts on his arm and muzzle .Even more shocking,he was lying in a bed,a nice soft bed,but Fox didn't trust it .The room even looked different now .Some of the boxes were moved,but the windows now had gates on them .Some of the dust was swept,a dresser was a cross the room and even a mirror .Fox also even saw his luggage off to the side .

It was surreal,and Fox had to wonder if he was dreaming .He also smelled food,bacon,eggs and toast being cooked .Fox immediately sat up in his bed,and that's when he became aware of the collar,which Fox was curious about .He felt something metal inside the collar against his fur,but couldn't tell what it was .Fox heard the sound of a flushing toilet,a sink,creaking door,then boots across the floor .

"So you're finally up,good .I stayed with you all night to make sure you slept well enough",Wolf said coming out of the bathroom .

Fox was still at the far end of the bed ,near the headboard ,looking at Wolf suspiciously .Wolf went over to the makeshift kitchen on the other side of the room and grabbed the toast from the toaster,buttered it and sat it on one of the two plates on the foldable table .He put both plates on a tray and came over to Fox's bed .Fox stared apprehensively at the plate .

" I made the place more comfortable for you .Take this with your food .Should help the pain in your mouth ease a bit",Wolf said,handing him pills and Fox just looked at him .

"You do realize if you don't take it,I can make you take it",Wolf said,withdrawing his switchblade . .Fox saw this as his chance and went for the knife .Just when he grabbed Wolf's wrist he stopped ,paralyzed after having been electrocuted .He howled in pain and shock,but quickly recovered .His muscles though,were still too weak to do much .He swung at Wolf but missed .Wolf kicked him down and pulled a blaster on him .

"That's why you're wearing a shock collar .What can I do to get you to trust me?",Wolf asked .

"Why are you doing this?",Fox said .

"That was a low grade stun,like a taser shock,I don't want to have to turn this up and I don't wanna have to use this .I took the cuffs away because they bothered you .Just stay here,be a good pup or else you get the cuffs again,do you understand?",Wolf said . Fox was confused on his part,buts still hostile .He was ,however grateful for what Wolf had done thus far .He kept Fox well fed,allowed him a basin and water to maintain some form of hygene .And now,he got him a cozy futon bed with pillows and a makeshift kitchen ,which consisted of a small fridge , heating plate to cook on ,and a table . Not to mention a holovision and video games,though he suspected that there were no channels on it and the game wasn't online .

To be a hostage,Wolf treated Fox quite well,and was reasonably polite most of the time and even comforted him when he was 'going through the motions' as Fox liked to call it .Wolf even made sure Fox had his 'medicine' ,and was somewhat interesting to talk to .

It also helped that Wolf was easy on the eyes . But then again,psychopaths are often attractive people,or people with attractive personalities,as it was said Dr .Andross was very well liked up until his exile and there were people who were protesting on his behalf . Fox almost caught himself growing a liking for Wolf but stopped it fast .He knew all too well about 'Stockholm Syndrome' (Fox had no idea why it was called that* (1)) , and he wasn't about to go for it .Wolf was damn crafty and was probably doing it on purpose,earning Fox's trust so he could get information from him .Fox though,was onto him .

"I hate you",Fox said spitting on Wolf's face .Wolf just stared impassively at Fox .Suddenly,Wolf threw a kick at him,but Fox caught it .He pulled Wolf's leg and he fell down and his the floor .Fox made a grab for the control on Wolf's wrist and Wolf fought him back .Fox though,managed to grab the buzzer on Wolf's wrist .But just as he dis,Wolf kneed him in the torso and pressed the switch again .This time it was much stronger and left Fox screaming and spasming on the floor .When it was over,his vision was blurred his body tingled and he felt the after burn .

"You're only hurting yourself,you know .I'm trying to help you,not hurt you",Wolf said .Suddenly,Fox heard a snap,something pulling at his collar; a leash .Still in pain,Fox snatched the leash,but Wolf slashed his hand ,making him draw back .

"Stop it,now .I told you,I don't want to have to use force but you're making me have to",Wolf said .He dragged a still pained and thrashing Fox to the bed .After fighting with him,Wolf got the magnetic bracelets back on him and locked the chained collar to the headboard .

" I want to treat you like a human being and you're acting like a stupid animal!",Wolf said ,kicking the now cuffed Fox .He kicked Fox a total of six times before he stopped when he heard whimpering .

"I-I'll be good . . .I'll be good . . .I'll be good . . . .I-I'm sorry",Fox said,huddling on the floor .He had that faraway look again ans Wolf couldn't help but feel a lump in his throat .Sighing,he knelt down and took the pressed the switch on his wrist,releasing the shackles .

"Fox,you're not there,you're here",he said firmly .When he touched Fox,he jumped,startled .

"You have to stay here,Fox .It's for your own good",Wolf asked .Fox nodded .

"Good",Wolf said,grabbing the tray .

"Now eat",he said .

He slid it to Fox .Fox prepared to eat but noticed there was no fork .Fox looked at Wolf,then back at the plate,then at Wolf .He searched for a fork,but saw none .Then he had a moment of clarity .

_"Eat it all up ,you filthy mutt",the ape said .Fox stared confused at the plate in front of him ._

_"There's no fork",Fox said .Suddenly,a harsh slapped came to his face ._

_"You're just a dog,dogs don't use forks .Get on the floor ,you filthy animal!",the ape said .The rest of the captives,canine and feline were eating on the filthy floor,muzzles buried in the plates .Fox looked down depressingly at the plate,and forced himself to eat off of the floor ._

Then,as if possessed,Fox dropped to the floor,using only his muzzle to eat like that of a starved animal .

"Stop,you don't have to eat like that! You're eating like a wild beast!",Wolf said .Fox continued though,eating feral,burying his face in the food and it scared Wolf .He even growled as he scarfed down the food,eating up the bits that fell on the floor as well .

_"That's right,eat it all,eat every last bit .You're nothing but a disgusting beast,an animal!",the ape said .Fox chewed his food slowly ._

_"Eat it up,you stupid dog!",the ape said and cracked him across the back with a whip .Fox started gulping the food down as fast as he could ._

"Stop it!",Wolf said and Fox snapped up,confused .Wolf's heart was pounding in his chest,and for a moment,Fox looked confused,before his and Wolf's eyes met .Fox looked away in shame .Wolf still looked shocked at him,before he distanced himself .

* * *

"How badly were the Cornerian Soldiers tortured? You should know,you were in the cell to-"

"I was in the execution cells,Leon .I wasn't in the interrogation rooms and torture pits",Wolf said into his communicator .

"Right .Sorry . I only stood witness when I was doing rounds .Far as I know,the Cornerians got the worst of it .Particularly the foxes .Must be that old grudge against James",Leon said .Wolf squeezed the ring in his pocket .

"God . . .no wonder he got the worst of it . . .and I . . .",Wolf said .He felt his pulse quicken,a lump in his throat .

"It's not your fault Wolfus .He knew you loved him to the bitter end,don't you ever think otherwise",Leon said,softly .

"I just . . .why did he have to die? It was all my fault ",Wolf said .

"No Wolf,it wasn't .Nobody knew he was gonna panic,nobody knew he was gonna go for the gun"Leon said .Wolf slid to the floor,the communicator to his ear .Tears were now running down his face and dropping to the rickety old floors of Angel House .

"But I was holding it! I killed him!",Wolf said,sobbing now .

"No,you didn't Wolfus .Wolfus ,please,please . . ."

"I can't do this,I can't do this .I can't . . .",Wolfus said,clutching his hurting chest .He didn't even bother to stop crying now .

"I'm sorry Leon . . .",he said .His hand went to his holster,shaking .He pulled his blaster and it felt heavier than it had ever before .

"Wolf! Wolf,don't do this! Wolfus!",Leon was panicking now .He heard the sound of a blaster shot in the background .

Getting up from his console,Leon opened the lid of the Rainbow Delta and jumped out .Tracking Wolf's co-ordinates,he ran as fast as he could,deserting his ship in a hangar just outside Midra .He grabbed the motorcycle he had stolen at some point in the past month and rode it out of the hangar and toward the small city .

Fox was startled at the sound of a blaster nearby .

"Get inside .Now",Wolf said to Fox,who had crept out into the halls .The blaster shot missed by mere inches,and Fox wondered if it was on purpose or because of his damaged eye .Defiantaly,Fox glared at him and continued to stand .

Angrily,Wolf re-holstered his weapon,walked up to Fox and punched him right in the face,making him drop to the floor .He wrestled Fox down,and the two fought .They clawed and bit at each other,punching and kicking .Fox finally kicked Wolf into a wall and he slumped to the floor .In his hands were the collar,and the bracelets .Blood from his muzzle,he looked at Fox with pure rage .

"Get out of here,you stupid animal .You're a disgrace to you fucking father",Wolf said,coldly .

"You don't know my fucking father!",Fox yelled .

"And you did?!",Wolf shouted back .Fox just stared at him,glared harder and ran .

"That's right ,run Fox! Run away! Run like a true McCloud! It's all you'll ever be good for! Running away from things,and running right into them!",Wolf said .

But by now,Fox was running through the seemingly endless halls ,rounding the corner .Wolf slammed the cuffs into the wall and dragged himself up from the ground .He dialed Leon on his communicator .

He wasn't really worried about Fox getting away, besides the secret entrances that Wolf locked up,there was no escape .He would find that out soon enough .

"Wolfus?",Leon said .He hoped and prayed he was really there and not someone else .

"I'm alive",Wolf said .

Leon sighed in relief,leaning against the alleyway wall .

"That's good to hear .What was the shot for ?",Leon said .

"Paranoia .I thought someone was there and there isn't .But so you don't go berserk ,I'm leaving the channel open ",Wolf said .

"Good ",Leon said ,relieved .

He glanced down the alleyway into the brick streets at the pedestrians .He saw a black cat in a cloak walk pass .He stood out before he was tall,and broad-shouldered .Though Leon couldn't see his face,he recognized his walk .Leon decided to follow him .

Leon tracked him to a glower shop,where he was eying some roses .Leon approached him,standing beside him .He momentarily admired the flowers before speaking .

"Katz . . .I see you had the presence of mind to cover your mark .What brings you to Papetoon?",Leon said softly .The cat smirked,his eyes lingering on red roses of various different shades .

"Yes,that I did . . .anything you need? I'm in the middle of something rather important",the cat said .

"Staring at flowers? Yes they are beautiful",Leon said .

"You know,back on Fortuna * (2) , flowers,particularly roses were used as a form of communication for my people,and for ceremonies ",he said .The cat gathered his roses and brought them to the small,brown rabbit woman at the front .Leon grabbed a random bouquet and went to the line as well .

"Here,for a lovely lady as you",the cat said .He handed the woman a bright red rose and she smiled .

"Why thank you sir ! I'll give you a discount",she said .

After paying for the flowers,Leon promptly left his bouquet at the nearby bus bench .The cat had his concealed in a bag .

"So . . .the flower you gave her,what was it?",Leon said .

"Deep red,color of blood .Life or death",the cat said .

"Which was it?",Leon asked .

"Whichever one necessary for the occasion .She is not what she seems",the cat said as the two walked on .

"Thanks for the heads up",he said .

The two walked in silence at one point discretely making a transaction .Leon slipped the cat some credits and in turn he gave Leon a rose,the color pale green .

"Luck,prosper and good hunting .Fare well, Commander* (3) ",the cat said ,and got onto an the oncoming bus .

"Farewell",Leon said softly .

* * *

"Rumors of Venomian Remnants in the area have been confirmed .Sources say that there is a possibility that this war isn't over .Despite all of the damages,lives lost and all the hardship faced by the people attempting to rebuild ,there is still hope .Star Fox",the reporter said .She was a french poodle with gray eyes,the color of the sky and fallen skyscrapers of Corneria behind her .

Wolf glared at the holo-vision screen and threw a boot at it .It phased right through as if nothing happened .

"General Pepper hear,speaking on behalf of team Corneria Defense Force .We have been through troubled times,through hardships and yet still,we have perceived",he said .

Wolf turned it up and as if entranced,watched the screen .

"All those who have participated in bringing harm to the Lylat system will be dealt with accordingly .All of our enemies,will fall! We won this war before and we shall be victorious again! All Venomian sympathizers,will be stamped out! All of Andross's forces will be destroyed once and for all! We will prevail,and all those who oppose use will be defeated! All of our allies are together now and we are prepared", the General said from behind the podium .The crowds clapped and cheered .

"What is your opinion of mercenaries in war? As we know,Commander Fox McCloud lead many of the assaults,allowing the Cornerian Forces to turn the tide of the war,but Star Wolf instead worked for Andross .As a paid soldier,Star Fox could instead ,decides to turn to Andross",another reporter said .

"Star Fox will always be a part of the military,whether they acknowledge it or not and they are friends of Corneria .As for Star Wolf,they are outlaws and our mortal enemies .What they have done is unforgivable .They have severed all ties with the rest of the Lylat system and we wash our hands of them .They are as evil as the man who employed them",the General said .

"No! No! They made me do it! They made me do it! I didn't know . .They made us . . .",Wolf said helplessly,grabbing the console .But the speech went on,condemning Star Wolf more by the second .Wolf shoved the heavy stand,nearly knocking it back before he fell back in his chair .He searched around for his liquor bottle .When he couldn't find it,he buried his face in his hands,rocking back and forth,back and forth .

Wolf finally stopped and sank into his seat,his ears pressed against his skull .He clutched at the chair's arms,his heart beating in his chest .He leapt out of his seat and stormed out of the room,grabbing the bottle finally spotted by the chair .He stumbled down the halls , the alcohol rushing through his system .With all his heart,he hoped it was all a bad dream,another one of his nightmares' .

"I can never go back I can never go back I can never go back",Wolf repeated to himself .

"I'm exiled,I can never go back",he said,making his way down the halls as he tried to run .He nearly fell flat on his face,but instead fell into Leon .Leon sighed,smelling the alcohol heavy on him .

"We can't go back . . .we can never go back . . .",Wolf said,sobbing .

"We never could,Wolfus .It has nothing to do with Andross .We know the truth,we know the lies and we know the secrets .We are outsiders",Leon said .

"Why? Why us?! Why me? I'm hardly old enough to drink?! Haven't I already had enough shit thrown at me? Sergeant Pepper said-"

"General Pepper",Leon corrected .

"H-he said he could fix it! ",Wolf said angrily .He pulled back,swaying a bit as he stood .He threw the bottle and it slammed into one of the doors down the hall and broke .

"What the hell was that for?!", an aging duck of a man said,pulling open the door .

"Shut it,you fucking meth-head! ",Wolf said .

"You little punk,you-"

Before he could finish the sentence,Leon spun around and shot him clean through the head from several feet down the hall .Wolf stared in shock .

"There was a bounty on him,fifty-thousand .And that was the new synchronized auto-targeting system that's been floating around .Help me get a picture and memento and do something with his corpse .It'll clear your mind",Leon said .

"Whatever .Just don't ask me to do much,I'm too buzzed . . .glad that was cheap liquor",Wolf said and he and Leon walked down the hall to the room .

* * *

1)now,they're in Lylat . . .why would they know what stockholm syndrome ? my explanation was human contact and conversation,got lost in translation though .

2) I totally made that up .it is implied all of the species or from different planets .canines (and maybe domestic felines) are Cornerians (canon), reptiles/amphibians aquas and or Venom (canon) ,avians Zoness (it's implied somewhere,forgot where,that Falco may be from Zoness . . . i kinda threw this one in myself),Fortuna is felines ,jungle animals and rodents . . . i made that up myself too .and apes? in my universe they started on Katina and Fortuna back when the climate was better on Katina and then move around because (important spoiler ) they invented space flight .(implied to be true,Andross contributed highly to the technological advancement of the Lylat system pre-Lylat wars .This is cannon .

3) SPOILER: in this universe ,Leon was once part on the Cornerian Defense Force ,see 'the breaking game ' chapter 38 for details .


	5. Revelation

**Revelation**

* * *

"Sure you want to flush it down? We could make a profit",Leon said .

"No,we really need to flush the stuff .There's enough junkies living around here .They'll just get in the shit and OD,not to mention I'm not familiar with any of the cops in Midra yet .Best play it safe",Wolf said .

"Safest thing is not touching it",Leon said .

"Maybe .How much further am I taking this thing?",Wolf asked .

"Here .Throw the trunk in the river .Nobody's going to miss him .Wife left him,kids too .His old friends gone,pushed them all away .All just to get that next hit",Leon said .

"I know the feeling *(1) ",Wolf said,dropping the trunk at the edge of the abandoned dock .

"Sorry",Leon said .

"Don't be,it was my mistake",Wolf said .

"No it wasn't .We were all doped up when the supplies ran low",Leon said .

"Then how come you didn't end up like I did ?",Wolf snapped,startling Leon .

"Most of the time I took the pain,gave my stuff to the others .I'm a seasoned pilot,had some bad crashes,I know what it feels like to hurt all over .I found that by rotating your meds and using natural remedies ,it helps with breaking the habit,stop before it starts .Those online classes I was taking around the time you moved in were for medical school .Of course my criminal record stopped me from formally recieving papers for it,but it was useful .

The sorry is for not being there for you in your time of need",Leon said .

"We were separated when it happened .It was just after you threw me in the space shuttle,just before I started hangin' with Star Fox . I just needed to keep moving,stay awake,stay alive . . .glad I OD'd or else I'd be like this guy",Wolf said bitterly .He kicked the trunk with all his strength and it quite literally flew a few feet off of the docks before crashing into the water .

"Wolfus . . ."

"Like I said,not your fault .Now let's get outta here,I'm damn sure someone heard that splash",Wolf said .Him and Leon pulled their masks back over their faces and disappeared into the night

Fox wandered around the halls of the seventh floor for maybe like the eight time that night .Fox was now completely and utterly aware that he was walking in circles .What bothered Fox was not that the place looked derelict but that there were signs of life,not good ones .Claw marks and graffitti were all over the walls,he could smell the age of the place .The rooms were in tact,albeit it dusty,old beer cans,liquor bottles and burnt out cigarettes lie around too .Even beds were left unmade,it was as iff everyone had evacuated the place,left it as is .And this scared Fox beyond anything because of the possibilities of what might've happened here .There were scorch marks in places,and he was standing in a burnt out doorway in front of a burnt out door he had never seen before .And there was a number eight there .

It was the door to the next floor .

He walked up old,rickety steps with dusty carpet and cobwebs .He sneezed more than a few times before he got to the top .There were dim lights lining the wall and a gated window that made Fox feel even more trapped .

The door up here was not as damaged,but badly vandalized .The eight though,was missing a screw and hanging to the side making it look like the sign for infinity .Undoubtedly another bad joke on the part of people who stayed here .The graffiti on the walls and left over liquor bottles confirmed that whoever did it had no idea what hey were doing . .And on the door was even more graffiti ,mostly in marker like what Wolf and done earlier to the lobby and some scratched in .It really looked like a mess of letters ,Fox ignored it .He did,however,look at the keypad, and frowned .He checked the door and it was looked .The keypad was still on,so he needed a password .He started keying in random numbers .

Beep

**Acess Denied** .

Beep .

**Acess denied** .

Fox got frustrated,but there was still hope . .This was it,this was his ticket out .

'That's right Wolf,I win!',Fox thought to himself,grinning,his tail wagging .After a while though,his grin faded,faded into a frowned look of concentration .He growled in anger,hitting the door .

"I'm so close . . .",he thought .

Leaning against the wall,he hung his head .

'It has to be something significant . . .all the other floors had easy guest codes ,the room number in different orders .But this is a floor aces door . . .maybe it's . . . .'

Access denied .

"Why can't I get this?! ",Fox grumbled .He tried to calm himself,took a step back .

'Now wouldn't it be i if' . . .Fox's eyes scanned the door .Maybe,just maybe he could find something .

THIS IS BLISS, it said and an arrow pointed to an empty pill bottle discarded at the door .Fox frowned up,now feeling the dull ache in his body .He sniffled .

He really needed his medicine .

INSANITY,

FELICITY,

Fox frowned,blinked,wondering if his eyes were playing tricks on him .

EUPHORIA,

YOU,

BECOMING,

GOD,

REVELATION

UNBOUND,

RELEASE,

SHACKLES,

on . . .

YOUR MIND  
SOUL,

YOUR MIND,  
YOUR SOUL

WHAT IS LEFT

DEAD IS WHAT YOU ARE

NOW

DYING,

CRYING,

HELP ME,

HELP ME,

I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE THIS,

STOP DOING IT THEN

YOU FUCKING JUNKIE!

Fox jumped back nearly falling down the steps,his heart pounding .He was being paranoid again .

'2 euphoria', 'luv junky' , 'mind is soul' . . .it was all random tags and the 'help me's ' had scratched near them and stupid pictures of stick people getting killed in even stupider ways .

He really,really needed his medicine .

He knew that because when he looked back,it was just a mess of words in no particular order again .Fox practically ran back down the steps,out of the stair well,leaving it cracked .He was back in the dim lit halls of the seventh floor,tripping on discarded bottles .He stopped to catch his breath,

'I'm not a junkie,I'm not!',Fox thought angrily .

After walking a while,Fox noticed his heart rate didn't drop like it should .His stomach was aching now,aching badly ,the dull ache in his body becoming stronger .As far as he was concerned,it was something he ate .

Wolf poisoned him .

At least,that's what he was telling himself .There was no other explanation .The cold sweats and breathing too,Wolf's poisoning .

It was Wolf,all Wolf .

'He lied,I knew it ! He lied,he lied'

Fox found himself barely able to stand now and leaned against the wall .

By the time Wolf found Fox,he was lying on the floor,having vomited nearby .Wolf frowned,worried and walked the few feet distance to him .

Fox didn't budge when Wolf keeled down and touched his damp fur .He turned Fox's head,saw his dilated eyes .Without a word,Wolf scooped Fox up in his arms and took him back to the room .

Wolf cleaned Fox up,tried and failed to make him drink and eat .Finally,Wolf settled on watching him throw out his insides in the toilet,a bottle dangling from his hand .

"Withdrawal catching up to you .I bet you feel like ou're gonna die,don't you? ",Wolf said .Fox was sitting shirtless on the bathroom floor,face in the toilet .

"How far along are you? ",Wolf asked .

Dizzy,Fox looked up from the toilet ,glaring .

"I'm asking,is it enough? Or are you taking it to feel normal",Wolf said .

"Leave me alone",Fox bedded,his voice cracked .

"No",Wolf said .He dug into his trench coat ,took out a pack of cigarettes .He took his time digging one out as he leaned against the wall,putting his foot up on the tub .

"I can smell it in your bowels",Wolf said .

"Shut up",Fox said weakly .

Wolf lit the cigarette .

"By the way,these are your cigarettes .I'm not a smoker,it's just when thing get bad,I worry,I smoke",Wolf said .Fox just heaved again,his tail flopping around uselessly .

"This your first time going into withdrawal?",Wolf asked .

"It was never this bad before",Fox said weakly .

"Then you've fucked yourself up pretty bad,junkie",Wolf said .

"I'm not a junkie!",Fox said .

"Yes you are .The great Fox McCloud 'Hero of Lylat' is a lonely ass lunatic with a drug problem and daddy issues .The universe is full of surprises",Wolf said .Suddenly,Fox chucked the plunger at Wolf who narrowly dodged it .

"Leave . . .me . . .the fuck . . .alone!",he growled between breaths .

"Fine,whatever you say,McCloud .Just drink this so you don't shit yourself",Wolf said,sitting a bottle on the sink .He threw the cigarette at Fox who tried pitifully to lunge at Wolf but just fell on the floor .Wolf looked down at Fox who was inches from his foot and sighed .He kneeled down to stroke his fur ,petting his head .

"I'm gonna give you your stuff soon,don't worry .Lucy's been calling and I think seeing your strung out would break her heart .It's breaking mine",Wolf said .

"Why?",Fox demanded .

"I told you .We have more in common than you think",Wolf said .He sat down on the edge of the tub and stayed with Fox until he finished .Then he drew Fox a hot bath and left .Fox sunk into the hot water and his body began to sooth

Hours later,Fox was feeling a bit better .He managed to drink some water,eat some crackers and curled up in bed .Wolf somehow got a fan from somewhere and put it on him too,tried to make him as comfortable as possible .Hell,Wolf even dried Fox off and was now coming at him with a brush .

"You look like an addict Fox ",Wolf said .Fox just glared,but didn't stop Wolf .Wolf,for his part was apprehensive the whole time .He was confused at to why Fox didn't attack .Perhaps,the starting of drug withdrawal had drained him or maybe he gave a high enough dose put him on his ass .It was when Wolf saw Fox's tail swishing,that Wolf began to wonder .By the time Wolf finished,Fox wasn't a fuzzy mess anymore and the excess fur was on the stand near the bed .Though he didn't want to admit it ,Wolf rather enjoyed brushing Fox . . .especially now since that nicely toned body of his was starting to show through .Fox liked it too,as he was leaning on Wolf with his head tilted up slightly,eyes half closed and tail flicking wildly about .He was tempted to stroke that lovely coat of fur with his hands too .

But Wolf instantly shook that though from his head and abruptly moved from the bed,letting Fox's head hit the mattress .Fox was whined slightly but Wolf ignored him .He instead snapped the collar back on his neck with the lease .Fox felt betrayed .

"You're high and I don't need you hurting yourself .I'll be leaving for the rest of the night .Also,when you feel better,I can take you for strolls and we'll focus on your fucked up psyche",Wolf said .

"Go to hell",Fox mumbled .

"I've been there and it wasn't pretty .I don't plan on going back soon and hopefully ,neither do you .Be good and you won't",Wolf said .

"Yes mom",Fox said

"I won't dignify you with answer .Good night",Wolf said .Fox nodded and Wolf was gone .Fox wanted to kick himself for accepting all of Wolf's affections,but would could he do? Withdrawal started curb stomping Fox and he was scared,terrified .But Wolf was there for him,that Fox knew .He had no choice in that department,but then again ,it's what he always wanted and needed .Somebody to care

Wolf cared .

* * *

"This just in! Venomian fighters are confirmed to be in Papetoon airspace and were shot down immediately .All fighters are to be put on stand by and planetary defense is drawn .Civilians are told to avoid interplanetary travel",the news woman ,a beautiful canary said with short blond hair .

Wolf sighed as he sat back in his bed ,in his room that he checked into ,confident that he could leave Fox to his own devices .He was a bit more mellowed out now,though there was no guarantee that he was feeling completely better .Wolf needed Fox to trust him before he could even do anything to help him .And today was good because he was starting to .

Or not .That could just be him 'going through the motions' .

Wolf immediately shut off the console,yawning .He would get back to Fox soon enough ,tomorrow .

Strangely ,Wolf found himself anticipating it more than he should .

* * *

1)Wolf O'Donnell mentions to Falco in 'the breaking game' chapter 14 'moving in the dark' that he was a hardcore addict for about a month before he OD'd and stopped for good .


	6. Love

**Author's note: **I'm terribly sorry for posting late,I was sick and people keep interrupting me! Now,I will try to stay on schedule,updating as frequent as possible . In the next few days 'the breaking game' will be updated and I will start an elder scrolls story .

**Love**

* * *

When Fox woke up,he was surprised to be in his bed .There were no resraints,no strange dusty room full of boxes,and even odder,no Wolf .

Fox sat up in his bed,eyes wandering around the room,which looked untouched since he had been there .

Almost .

As he dug through the apartment,he saw that all of his weapons were gone .

And so was his pills .

Thats when Fox noted that he in fact still wore the magnetic bracelets on his wrists and ankles .Angry,Fox started biting into the black bands,but stopped immediately .His mouth still hurt from Wolf prying open his jaw with a knife .Frowning,Fox sat down dismally in the wooden chair beside his bed .If the bracelets were still there,that meant he wasn't free ,not yet,and there was no telling when Wolf would show up again .

The first thing Fox decided to do was use the bathroom and take a shower,because if Wolf managed to get him,at least he wouldn't have tos sit in his filth like he had done back in the cells,during the Lylat Wars .Fox shuddered at the thought and quickly went to the bathroom .

When he cam out ,drying his fur,there was a knock on his door .A small,familiar, white cat woman in a black and white was standing there .

"I'm here with your meal,Mr .McCloud",she said in her just as small voice,huge blue eyes looking at him sweetly .

"Uh,sure . . . .thanks",he said .He allowed her to wheel the cart in and she glanced around .

"I'll send up the cleaning staff shortly ,if you don't mind",she said .

"Oh,right . . .sorry about that .I'll let you know when,okay?",Fox said embarrassed .

"Alright then! Enjoy your meal",she said .

"Oh wait,uh . . .what exactly's in there?",Fox asked .

"Oh,what you ordered .Steak,shrimp and mixed vegetables,along with our house wine .And for snack,cookies .Is there something wrong?",she asked genuinly .

"No,no .Not all,just tryna make sure you got the order right . . .no offense",Fox said .

"None taken sir .Now,I'll be leaving now,just let us know if you need anything .Bye!",she said and was gone before Fox could stopp her .

The food oh so delicious but Fox didn't trust it at all .Wolf could've easily snuck something into the meal,something to make Fox loopy,something to poison him,anything .Worse, Fox had an absolute love of steak too and in some sick twisted way,Fox believed that Wolf knew this .This whole meal ,this illusion of freedom was taunting him,aunting him and . . .

Fox had an idea .

The bracelets could only work for so far,so if he got as far away from Wolf as he could,he was free .But then,there was the problem of not knowing the other canine's wherabouts .

Andf the fact that he was out of medicine and was already strating to feel the affects of it .His body was starting to feel ached and fatigued and he his vision was slightl off .But getting away was more important than anything,Wolf could be anywhere,anywhere . . . .what if Wolf was just sitting there watching him? Waiting in the closets or under the bed,luring in the shadows .Wolf might even be in here with him now!

The feeling of paranoia took a hold Fox now,and instead of running off,he checked his entire apartment for signs of the lupine's presnce .

None .

Fox still didn't trust it .

He threw open his door,and went across the hall to Wolf's apartment,determined to find him .He slammed on the door,wingling the knob .

"Come out,Wolf! I know you're here!",Fox said .

"Fox! Is that you?!", a familiar voice called .

"Lucy?!",Fox called down the hall .Lucy was walking up the stairs and Fox came to greet her .

Only to see her attached to Wolf .

"Oh right,you remember Jimmy,right?",Lucy said .

"Oh ,I remember you . . .Wolf",Fox said,glaring .

"James Wolfe .But if you insist on using my last name,go on ahead",Wolf said .

"See Fox,? We even have names in common .Lucinda Hare,and I'm a rabbit,and James Wolfe,and he's a wolf! How cool is that!",she said giggling .

"Awesome,but he doesn't seem amused",Wolf said .

"I thought you hated when people call you 'Lucinda' ",Fox said .

"I hate when you and dad call me Lucinda",she said annoyed .

"Hmm . . .let me see .You know Fox McCloud,he Fox McCloud,your last name's Hare . . . .are you related to Peppy Hare?",Wolf asked .

"His daughter,but he doesn't acknowledge me unless he's tryna slap cuffs on my wrists",she said ,frowning .Fox rubbed his wrists at this .

"Oh,those kinds of parents",Wolf said .

"Parent actually,my mum checked out", she said,her eyes on the floor for a moment .

"That's to bad",Wolf said,looking genuinely concerend ,which bothered Fox .

"It's okay,I was a kid then . . .hey Fox,we were just heading to lunch,wanna come with?",Lucy said .Fox eye Wolf suspiciously .

"Yeah,sure .I uh,lemme get dressed first"Fox said .

"Good .Listen,Lucinda,I gotta go get my wallet,be right back"Wolf said and kissed her on the cheek .She gigled and Fox was disgusted .

When he got back to his room,Fox was happy,eager even .He had a chance to escape now! It's just he wondered if he should tell Lucy .While hed did care for her well being,it would probably jeopardize his plans . . .he'd have to ensure he escaped .Frustrated,he changed out of his clothes but found that all of his drawers were empty .

'What the hell's going on here?',he thought .

"I packed your things for you already",Wolf said coming from seemingly nowhere .Fox spun around and saw Wolf leaning in the doorway of the closet .

"What the he'll did you do that for?",Fox demanded .

"You won't be here long",he said .

"How di-"

"You don't have much money,Fox .To be the Hero of Lylat ,you should be filthy rich and getting favors left and right and all the women and-",Wolf taunted .

"That's enough .Get out ",Fox said .Wolf simply threw some clothes at Fox with so much force it neraly knocked him down .

"Get dressed",Wolf said .Fox cought the clothes and Wolf walked off to the bathroom .

"Wait!",Fox followed him,but when he opened the door,Wolf was gone .Fox stared in shock .He blinked,blinked again .He backed away from the door,leaving it open as he sat on the bed and got dressed .

"Hey! Look at you ,Foxy-Loxy! So who are you tryna impress,me,or him?",Lucy asked .Wolf  
's eyes landed on Fox and somehow this made him feel flustered .

"You swing that way ,Fox?",Wolf teased,but he was genuinely curious .In case him and Fox . .

No .

Wolf was more than positive that nothing would form between them .Fox tried to kill him and Wolf held no particular ill will toward him,at least not in a fatal way .In fact,despite his desire to best Fox in a dogfight (which was out of the picture now . . .Wolf had no ship! Fox shot him out of the sky . . .actually ,he was very angry about that part,but still) . In fact he owed it to 'him' not to kill thed damn dog on sight .

Wolf's hand found his pocket where he kept that ring .

From James,with love .

"I . . .uh . . .i-it's all that was clean",Fox said,bringing Wolf back from his thoughts .Lucy was making reference to the fact that Fox was wearing a pair of gray jeans that fit in all the right places ,boots and a black hoody,something that Fox noted that Wolf was more likely wear .Fox also noticed now,that Wolf somehow had a way to hide his damaged eye,and right now,he didn't even look like his tormenter .In fact,Fox noted iratibly that Wolf was very attractive, eye catchingly so .

That's probably what got him in trouble with the law all the time; you don't forget someone that good looking .Tall ,slim,with strong shoulders,long legs very nice eyes , .hence Lucy clinging to him so hard .Instead of wearing that eyepatch and trench coat that made Fox uneasy,a reminder (the cut lip and chipped teeth) of what had transpired between them,he was dressed more casual .Black straight leg jeans witha a matching jacket,dark boots ,a studded collar,fingerless gloves and a blue hoody with a black skull over the chest .Fox noted that even now,Wolf dressed in character .

"Sure it was .Anyway,I know the perfect place to eat .Since you're new to Papetoon,Foxy and I are gonna gove you a tour,aren't we Fox?",Lucy said .

"Yeah sure",Fox said tiredly .Lucy frowned .

"You okay Fox?",Lucy asked ,finally stopping .She released Wolf and turned to Fox .Wolf glared at Fox and flashed his blaster .

"Yeah,I'm fine,really .It's just that I've been having some pretty bad dreams lately,that's all",he said .

"So that's why you don't answer your communicator tryna catch up on sleep",she said .

"Yeah,that's it",Fox said nervously .Lucy was suspect butndidn't push it .

"Well,where to first?",Wolf said ,quickly changing the subject .

"Right,and he never answers his calls . . .no,he's outside,here with me .We went out to lunch . . .no! Not like that! I met this guy named Jimmy and he's awesome . . . .he's a Wolf",Lucy said .She was in the bathroom on her communicator after being called by Miyu .

"And how did you meet Jimmy? I bet you met him at a party,didn't you?",Miyu asked .

"Now what makes you think that?",Lucy asked ,feigning innocence .

"That's where you meet all your boyfriends",Miyu said,stretching out on her bed .Miyu ,Fay and Cool had finally managed to get their hands on a mothership for SkyForce* .Though it was nithing like the Great Fox,it definately got the job done .They were currently in orbit of Papetoon,hence Lucy was able to actually get a call through .

"Whatever,I really like this guy and he digs me too so whatever",she said .

"Well,what are you gonna do now? We got your room set up and the ship repairs are done . . .we were planning on asking you to go on a mission soon",Miyu said,pawing at a pillow .Lucy frowned .

"How soon?",she asked .

"Real soon .Like this week soon",Miyu asked .Lucy sighed .

"Well . . .Jimmy's a pilot too,so he says .Said his ship got totalled on Fortuna* (1)and he had to hitch hike his way to Papetoon",Lucy said .

"Wow,that's bad .Why Papetoon?",Miyu asked .

" . . .I never asked him",she said .

"Hm . . .well,if he's good enough to join the team,we need to check his stats .What did he say his name was?",Miyu asked .

"James Wolfe,with an 'E' at the end of Wolf",Lucy said .

"Alright,we'll check his record,gimme a minute .Now we can get some balance .The one guy-all girl thing is kinda awkward",Miyu said .

"I thought you were the other guy",Lucy teased .

"Hey,just 'cause I'm more badass than you and Fluffy don't mean I'm a guy .I got a nice ,wet pussy waitin' for yah if you wannna taste,Miyu said seductivly .

"You're such a dyke,Miyu",Lucy said .

"Sometimes you gotta let'cha nuts hang",she said,griining .Lucy snickered and shook her head .

"Whatever .We keep askin' Bill to hop on board but he got promoted to Commander now .What the hell? Isn't he way too young for that?",Lucy said .

"Well,Bill's an even worse task master than Fox,so what does that tell ya' .Listen,I'll get back to you when we get this cleared,okay? Bye Bun-Buns",she said .

Lucy shook her head and headed out of the bathroom to the table .She nearly bumped into a black fox with a baseball cap partly obscuring his face .

"Hey! Watch it buddy!",she warned .He paused,looked at her and kept on his way .

"Asshole",she mumbled .She rounded the corner of the resturaunt and went back to her table .

Wolf was beggining to notice a visible restlesssness in Fox at this point .He seemed unable to sit still for very long,constantly shifting his legs under the table .Wolf frowned and data pad menu in froont of him .He pulled out his baster and shoved it right into Fox's knee .

"Don't fuck this up,McCloud or I swear you'll pay for it",Wolf said .

"Yeah,yeah,whatever",Fox said,eyes wandering .His eyes landed on the black fox for a moment,who looked back .

Fox was relieved at this .

"Hi guys! Sorry I took so long! Did you order yet?",she asked .

"Waiting for you,doll .I haven't really tried anything I'm unfamiliar with to be honest . . .any suggestions?",Wolf said .

"Ooh,than I'll order for the group",Lucy said smiling .Wolf could've sworn he saw a glint of mischief in her eyes .

About a half an hour later,Wolf and Lucy were laughing at Fox who was gulping down water to cool his mouth after Lucy dared him to try the New Midra lounge house chilli .

"Your milkshake'll be here soon,McCloud,don't worry .I still can't beleive I'm talking to 'The hero of Lylat' in the flesh",Wolf said .

"Ah,he's a regular guy like everyone else .Here on Papetoon anyway",she said .

"Hm,I guess that's a good reason to settle here then",Wolf said .The black cat of a waitress arived at the table,sitting down the milkshake .

"Venta berry and cream shake for you .And since you tried the house chilli,it's on the house",she said .She slid the glass in front of Fox who practically gulped it down .Lucy laughed and rubbed his shoulder with one hand,Wolf holding her other .

As Lucy and Wolf talked and laughed,Fox contributed little for two reasons .One,his stomach was turning badly .And two,as well as the two went together,Fox couldn't be happy for Lucy,it wasn't possible .And that was because he now knew Wolf to be a sociopath and a psycho and he didn't want Lucy to be associating with him .

And because he was jealous .

He was jealouse because after all the time he's spent with Wolf,two weeks he estimatd,he didn't have this .She was allowed to be normal with Wolf,go on dates with Wolf (Wolf never said it,but he suspected they've been out a few times under his nose) .

When he felt Wolf petting his fur,he felt Wolf comforting him,holding him . . .his loneliness started to ease away .And now,his nightmaresstareted fading .See,when he's with Wolf,he's not 'Star Fox',there is no responsibility,no pressure .In fact,Wolf spoiled him,and Fox was almost reluctant to leave . . .almost .

Fox's stomach churned again,he felt bile rising to his throat .He did his damndest to hold it back and rushed to the bathroom .

"Fox,you okay?",Lucy said .

Fox though sped to the bathroom .He didn't even lock the stall on his way in as he dropped to his knees and emptied his stomach contents into the toilet .He heaved and coughed ,every time he thought it was over,there was more .

"Damnit . . .",he cursed,exhausted .He stomach turned again,but lucky for him,there was nothing left to throw up .

There was a knock on the stall .Fox shifted ,sat with has back against the door as the toilet automatically flushed .

"Fuck off! It's occupied!",he called .

"Fine,I'll find somebody else",a familiar voice .Fox scrambled to get up and threw open the stall .The black fox was there with his hands in his pocket .The gold earing in his ear,matched his gold eyes and he flashed a smug smile .

"So,what'll it be today ,Jay?",the Fox asked .Fox dug around in his pockets and frowned .

"I don't . . .listen,can I get something on credit,please?Something heavy",Fox begged .

"Sorry kid,can't do",he said .Fox frowned up .

"C'mon man,when have I ever owed you,I always pay",Fox said .

"Hmm . . . .I don't normally do this,but I know you're good for it ,right?",the fox said .

"Yeah,I'm good for it",Fox said eagerly .

"Remember to have my shit this weekend,Jay,got me?",the fox said .Fox nodded .

"Yeah,I got it . . . .thanks",Fox said .

"What the hell is Fox doing? I'm sorry Jimmy,I didn't mean to ruin your day . . . .ugh! Now it's raining too!",she said .

"Hm,I thought it'd be coming later,I'm so sorry Lucinda",Wolf said .

"It's alright I guesss . . .somoe other time then?",she said ,looking depressed .

"Yes,definately",he said smililing .When Lucy grinned back,Wolf himself couldn't help but smile back .

"Hey,James?",Lucy said .Wolf felt his heart skip a beat;then remembered that's the name he was using .

"Yeah?",he said .

"Fox has been acting weird lately .I think it was the war,but he won't talk to anybody about it",Lucy said .

"Well,I was doing transport during the war .I'd seen some bad stuff",Wolf said .

"I-I know .I felw transport too . . .can you check on Fox for me,please? I'm sorry to have to ask,but -"

"No,it's alright .I'll be right back,okay?",Wolf said .He squeezed Lucy's hand and left out .

On his way to the bathroom,Wolf saw a black fox .Wolf stared at hard at him ,studying him,remembering him .

Wolf checked the bathroom, which was surprisingly clean .He heard a scuffling sounds and he sniffed the air .

Fox was in the third one .

When Wolf found him,he slammed the door open ,startling Fox .Fox immediately shoved pass Wolf and ran .

"Fox! Fox!",he vaguely heard,Lucy and Wolf calling him in the background,but he kept running .He didn't care that it had started raining or that he was shoving past people in the street,he kept running .

"What's he up to now?! I'm going after him,call me later",Lucy said .

Wolf took his time following him .

He ran down allyways,turned corners,he was born on Papetoon,spent part of his life here in Midra,he knew it well,much better than Wolf did .He kept running and running until he hit a park,woods,clawed his way through to get to the old abandoned hangar blocks away from Angel house .

Fox was completely soaked and panting .

"I made it . . .I made it! I'm free!",Fox said .His eyes lit up when he saw his arwing .He hugged the machine,nearly cried .

He hit the switch on his side,climbed into the vehicle,closed the lid .

"ROB64,patch me through to the Great Fox ",Fox said .He started up the Arwing .

Static .

"ROB64,I said put me through to the mothership",Fox said .

Again,more static .

Fox growled and hit the machine .

"Fuck it,I'll just get there myslelf",Fox said .He looked at the controls and frowned when he saw that the fuel gauge was empty .

"Shit! I-it was full,how is this happening?!",Fox said,distressed .

He was stuck .

Finally,Fox decided to open the ship but it was no use,he was locked out of the system .

"What's going in?! Open ,damnit!",Fox cried .His heart pounding in his chest,Fox began to panic .He started hitting any and every switch,he was still locked out and there was nothing he could do .Fox was snatching at his ears,pulling his fur,kicking the heavy glass ,but he knew it was no use .

He pulled his knees up to his chest,tucked his face in his arms .Suddenly ,he sat up,remembering something .He reached behind the seat and grabbed the fire extinguisher and started ramming the glass .He slammed into the glass again and again until he was exhausted .

Only cracks .

Fox was freezing and soaked and stuck and hungry for thrownig up his stomich .

He sat back,hyperventilating .

It was the heavy sound of the door opening that snapped him out of his despair .

He sat up,looked through the glass,saw the familiar shape of a canine .

His trench coat soaked,eye patch over his eye,Wolf O'Donnell strode through the hangar .Fox didn't know if he should be relieved or scared for his life .Wolf was here to get him,but then there was apossibility that Wolf would punish him dearly for this .

"Lucinda's looking for you ,Fox",Wolf's voice said through the radio .He had an unreadble expression on his face .

"She knows that you're hiding something . . .",Wolf said .

"And she wants to know,what it is",he said .

Fox blinked and sat back,as if it would protect him .Wolf's wet steps were much closer now,too close .

"How are you talking through the com-channel ?",Fox demanded .

"I'm in control ,Fox .I always have been ",Wolf said through the com-channel .Fox checked his ship again,tried everything he could,even manual over ride .Nothing worked .

Wolf's face appeared on the monitor,glaring at Fox .He lifted his eyepatch to reveal a glowing red eye,several circles spun around the pupil,shrinking,growing,moving .

"It serves a purpous .I hacked your arwing,modified it's signals,the Great Fox no longer recognizes your ship",Wolf said .Fox looked out of the window and against the dim skiy,open hangar and ran,in the dark hangar,Wolf's glowing contacts made him look like something not of this world .

And Fox was terrified .

"No one is going to come for you,I don't care what you do,where you go and I will always find you,do you understand?",Wolf said .He clutched the ring in his pocket .

"Remember what I said to you,don't you? . . .",Wolf said .

"Why won't you let me go?",Fox begged .

"Because,in you are in no condition to lead anything,Commander Fox McCloud .You know as well as I do .If you go out there,you could jeopordize the lives of everyone around you .As a Commander myself,it is against my principal to let you alone,I told you this already",Wolf said .

"I've been through hell already,why this?",Fox said .

"Simple really .You are a danger to yourself and your co-pilots and you could do more good than harm . . .",Wolf said .He slid his eyepatch back dfown and leaned into the monitor .

" . . .and I can't let you do that ,Star Fox",Wolf said .A smirk turned into grin as he watched Fox helplessly bang on the arwing's glass .

"Now,are you going to come back with me,let me help you?",Wolf said .Fox sat there,looking at the console .

There was a self destruct button gleaming in the lower right hand corner .

If he did this,this would indeffinately put an end to Wolf O'Donnell,kill him dead .And Fox could get out in an escape pod,leave this god for saken planet behind good .He looked at Wolf and chuckled .his hand hovering over the button .

But he couldn't do it .

He couldn't do it because he felt withdrawal coming on again .He dug around in his pockets for his medicine .

"Yeah babe,he' in his room .Just come by later this week and we can spend some quality time together,'kay beautiful? Yeah,I know . . . .I can't wait either",Wolf said .He hung up his communicator .He was standing by Fox's bed .The man was in those bracelets again,hands bound together

.Fox was still out of it,but Wolf didn't care .He took a bottle of water and fed it to him ,letting it spill on his furry cheeks .Fox though,wasn't hostile at all,how could he be? Wolf was good to him .Hell,Wolf trusted him enough to let him outside! What more could he possibly ask?

But Fox,foolishly ruined it and he felt guilty .

Wolf wiped his hands against Fox's cheek and Fox leaned into his touch ,those bright green eyes,one bruised looking into his soul .Wolf paused,admiring his soft fur .Fox though,began to muzzle him and Wolf pulled away and pet his head instead .

"You know,you really shouldn't have done that,Fox",Wolf said .

"I'm sorry",Fox said .

"It's quite alright,I expected as much .You're a McCLoud,that defiance is in you",Wolf said .

He went to his personal fridge ,pulled out a bottle,the same blue one he always gave Fox to drink from .

"Here . . .this will flush your system out in a less painful way",Wolf said .Fox's eyes were on the floor when he sipped from it .

"I didn't hurt you too badly,did I?",Wolf asked .

"I'm fine",Fox said .

"Alright then",Wolf said,getting up again .He came back with a blindfold,put it on Fox's eyes .

"I'm taking you back to your room soon,drink up",Wolf said .

"Alright",Fox said .He drank down the cool liquid,allowed it to work .His symptoms were starting to fade already .Wolf wrapping the securely around his head so that Fox could see nothing .

" I'll draw you a warm bath,get you something hot to drink .You' could've gotten sick you know",Wolf said .

"I wasn't thinking",Fox said,finishing the beverage,he let the cup fall on gthe bed,empty .

"I notice you do that alot",Wolf said .

"Whatever",Fox said .

"Stop being a puppy",Wolf said .

He shrugged the leash and Fox complied,following Wolf to the closet of his room .

"You'll stay tonight,won't you? ",Fox asked feebly .

"Of course I will .But for now,I have some things to attend to",he said .Fox though,clutched Wolf's jacket .

"You're leaving again?',Fox said .

"I'll be back for you pup,I always will",Wolf said .He scratched behind his ear and Fox leaned into his touch .

Wolf led Fox across the room, with no problem .Fox stood waiting behind Wolf eagerly .This would be over soon,Wolf would be back with him,Fox knew this .

Wolf always came back .

Wolf's claws dug into the wall and the back of the closet opened .

"Come on",Wolf said,lightly tugging the string .Fox walked into the false back of the closet ,allowing himself to be led up a step ladder ,leading to the upper floors .

As he sat in the tub,Wolf letting hot water soak into his fur,Fox was more content than he had ever been .He wondered why he was running away,why he would dream of leaving this behind .

Wolf was so loving,so caring to him,and he only punished Fox when he did wrong .If Fox was good,Wolf was good to him,and even days like today when Fox was really bad,Wolf forgave him .

He was use to being punished much more harshly .A few cuts and a bruised eyes was just love taps realy,especially in Wolf's case because Wolf loved him,at least Fox hoped he did .

It's just that damn Lucy .

As Wolf washed Fox,spoke to him gently,Fox started to think of what to do about the Lucy problem . . .until Wolf told him she would be gone for a while on a mission .

Now Fox would have Wolf all to himself,basking in his love and care .And he wouldn't have it any other way .

* * *

Is it love? Or has Stockholm syndrome finally gotten him? tell me what you think! I have to re edit this too


	7. Free

**Free**

* * *

"Commander McCloud's arwing signals have vanished",ROB64 said .

"What,are you serious?",Slippy said, jumping from his seat .

"Not possible,the only way that could happen is if-",Peppy started but was cut off .

"If his ship was destroyed! ROB64,where was the last place you detected the signal?!",Slippy said .

"Somewhere on Papetoon,city Midra .Country ,Keltos .Continent,Vhanen ",ROB64 said .

"Before we jump to conclusions,what are his vitals like?",Peppy asked .

"No way of knowing sir .Communication channels have been cut off,indicating that it has been destroyed .Likely intentional ,as the device would have to be thoroughly smashed to be rendered useless",ROBB64 said .

"I need a list of all known pilots on Papetoon,ROB64 .It could've been a dog fight gone bad,but something tells me Fox ain't down for the count yet",Peppy said .

"How do you know?! You can't just assume he's okay and sit there and wait and-"

"Set a course for Papetoon",Peppy said .Through teary eye,Slippy smiled a bit .

"Setting course .Trip will take approximately a week in normal speed .Four days in hyper speed",ROB64 said .

"Normal speed,we don't have gas money",Peppy said .

"Affirmative .Co-ordinates plotted,setting course",ROB64 said .

"Good .Slippy,come on down here",Peppy said,from his seat .Slippy left his spot on the bridge,came down to Peppy's seat .

"Don't you go cryin' yet,I know Fox is fine .He's lost,but he's plenty alive,trust me on this one * ",Peppy said .Slippy looked up at Peppy,uncertain .

"How do you know ?",Slippy asked .

"I trust my instincts",Peppy said,placing a firm grip on Slippy's shoulder .

"Never the less though,we are going to find him and get in contact with Falco .That,and I need to go see my girl ,Lucy .She's all grown up and always avoids me,but hell,I'm gonna spring in on her anyway",he said,smiling .

"She's not gonna like that",Slippy said,a smirk on his face .

"Bah! Who cares? She's gonna have to deal with it .Now come on to the kitchen and let's get a drink .Fox left his cup * (1) so we know he's comin' back",Peppy said .

"Alright,that makes me feel better I guess",Slippy said .

After Peppy and Slippy had their tea,Slippy found himself wondering into Fox's room as Peppy napped .

For weeks and weeks,Fox would stay in his room ,doors locked and music blasting,shutting out the world .Slippy wondered if it was something he did,but Fox reassured him other wise .

Often times,Slippy didn't believe him .

Even if it was the one thing Fox told him NOT to do,the one thing that Fox absolutely forbid anyone from doing,Slippy went into his room .

* * *

After that incident the day before,Wolf had put Fox in the bathroom closet as punishment,no food an no water .His wrists were bound,collar on his neck and leash wrapped around the doorknob ,worse,because the place was only large enough for him to stand up straight with no room to maneuver about .To add to that,he was standing on a case of empty beer bottles,spaced apart making his balance completely off,broken glass within the spaces .Not only only,but it elevated him high enough that his head touch the shelf and crushing his ears .And to add insult to injury,Wolf would occasionally slam on the door,startling Fox,making him nearly step in the glass .

Fox knew he was being punished,but he never expected this .

He told Fox he could come out if he begged for forgiveness,and Fox wasn't quite ready to stoop that low .Wolf though,decided to throw a chair in front of the door,for the soul purpose of taunting the other man .But it seemed that after a while,Wolf was in his own world,having forgotten Fox and he didn't like it .

"Knock ,knock",Wolf said through the door .Fox was shocked at how elated he was to have hear Wolf's voice .

"What?",Fox said .He heard the chair scrape the floor before it was picked up and moved,dropped somewhere nearby .

The door swung open and Wolf was leaning in the doorway with a smirk on his face .Fox glared .

"Are you ready to beg?"Wolf said .

No answer .

"Fine,well I'm going to shower .You be a good pup and stay right there . . .oh wait,you don't have a choice,do you?",Wolf said .He let his coat hang from his shoulder a moment,before letting it slide down to reveal a form fitting black tank top .

Again,Fox said nothing,just looked at Wolf with pleading eyes .Wolf sighed,reached out and touched his cheek,looking at him .

"All you have to do is beg my forgiveness and I'll let you go .That's all",he said,petting him lovingly .Fox ducked his head away from Wolf,looking depressed .

Wold frowned,and took off his shirt .He tossed it casually over his shoulder .Fox could see his pants were riding so low,it obvious Wolf was wearing no underwear .

Fox tried to avert his gaze but Wolf caught him .

"So you're sure about this?",Wolf said .Fox's gaze traveled again but he quickly stopped himself .

Again,no answer .

"Fine,suit yourself",Wolf said .

_zip ._

Wolf's pants were unzipped now and riding off his hips .As he turned around,the pants started to drop and Wolf caught them .Fox got a nice look at part of Wolf's ass before he kicked the door shut and locked it .

As bad as it was,Wolf enjoyed having Fox's eyes roaming his body . As much hated to admit it,it turned him on and it was amusing to see him crack .He didn't intend to leave Fox in the closet long, just wanted to make sure what happened a day ago,never happens again .It was actually luck that Wolf found the arwing that first night .What prompted him to tamper with it was the fact that Wolf was unsure if he could best Falco in an air battle with the eye situation (he lost to Fox after all) .Sure ,in a gunfight or using weapons,Wolf would curb stomp his ass (he's been practicing) and he was pretty sure he could punch his lights out .But he heard from Leon that if pressed,Falco would use his beak and Wolf wanted to keep his other eye .That and plus he had a soft spot for Peppy and he really didn't want to mess that up

Wolf turned on the shower,grabbed his shampoo and rag and started lathering up and pushed tried to clear his mind .It mostly worked . . .except Fox,

The thoughts of him wouldn't leave instead they lingered,festered grew .Every touch he ever gave Fox and vice versa now had new meaning . Wolf was starting to get aroused,thinking about it .As he sat the rag down,one of his hands rubbing his chest,his nipples .He allowed the shampoo to rinse from his hands before traveling lower .He started thinking about the more than few times he's seen Fox naked,his hands working over his firm body .As he leaned against the shower wall,stroking himself .With his foot up on the ledge,he picked up his pace,letting everything slip away,only thought being the beautiful creature that decided to stay with him,and the feeling of what it would be like to have him work that mouth of his on Wolf .

* * *

Fox was angry,aggravated and uncomfortable .He started to wonder if maybe he should just ask Wolf to let him out,he knows Wolf would listen,Wolf was good to him like that .But Fox still had a stubborn streak,one he wish he didn't have now .

Then he wouldn't be trying to balance on fallen bottles and avoid broken glass with his hands bound and no moving space .

Suddenly Fox's ears perked up at the sound of a muffled moan .Fox paused for a moment,wondering if he was hallucinating .It came again and Fox knew he wasn't .

It was Wolf .

He was pleasuring himself .

The very thought,Fox felt a blush creep to his cheeks .

Fox didn't fight it any more,he knew he wanted Wolf,wanted him since he set eyes on him in Hell's Den .And in reality,that's what intensified his desire to kill him,a desire that was now completely gone .

Fox could never hurt Wolf and Wolf could never hurt Fox .This here,this was discipline,Fox knew that .If Fox would only be good,Wolf would go back to coddling him which he wanted,_needed_ more than anything .

Fox could see nothing but the dim door ,but he heard .He heard well despite the slight muffle through the closet .

The sound of Wolf's voice made Fox crazy .He heard a particularly loud grunt, a sigh .

Fox felt it between his legs .

For ,each time he heard Wolf,Fox felt himself getting more aroused . It was driving Fox over the edge,but he ignored it ,or at least tried .Having a hard on was not helping his situation,making him even more likely to stumble .

Wolf thrust into his hand now,Fox noticed him getting louder,the soft sound of slick hands over flesh barely audible over the shower,but to Fox with his superb hearing,it was loud as ever .Fox's fingers ghosted over his erection through his pants .

'When was the last time I even got any?',Fox thought .The fact he couldn't remember when and who . . . .

Falco .

But Fox really didn't wanna think about that .

Suddenly,one of the bottles slipped and Fox's foot touched glass .He seethed in pain and leaned against the wall,standing on just one foot .He knew he should've called Wolf .

He balanced himself carefully on the bottles finding a comfortable stance but it was proving difficult wit a piece of glass in his foot and nowhere to move .

Wolf finally came in his hand,the fantasy of Fox calling him .

That was it,nothing but a fantasy .

.It was when he heard the loud thump sound and a cry of pain did he start to come to his senses .

Wolf finished cleaning up ,shut off the shower and reached for the towel sitting on the bar on the wall .

When Wolf opened the door,Fox was trying to stand up,on the bottles with one bleeding foot in the glass .

"I'm sorry",Fox said,he finally gave in .

* * *

"I hope you don't take it personally ,pup .It's just that I couldn't have you running off again .You won't get far like this,but while your feet are healing,I can heal you",Wolf said calmly as he bandaged Fox's right foot .He reached up and scratched his ears,Fox leaned into his touch .

"Okay",he said .

"One more game?",Fox said ,his tail wagging and hitting the bed .Wolf chuckled and collected the cards from the deck .

"C'mon Pup,we've been at this forever ",Wolf said . Fox frowned as he watched the other man rise from his seat .He gripped Wolf by his arm .

"Where are you going?",Fox asked .

It had been several days since Fox's little insurrection,but Fox still felt guilty about it .Wolf had forgiven him easily,said 'you weren't in your right frame of mind',which was true .Over this time,Wolf still gave Fox his 'medicine' but was slowly decreasing the dosage in an attempt to ween him off the stuff .While it wasn't as harsh as going cold turkey,Wolf could see the effects visible on Fox .His beautiful fur wasn't as bright,his eyes were duller,he lost a small amount of weight and his tail tended to flop about restlessly sometimes .Wolf knew the hell Fox was going through from personal experience,but it was worth it .

He just hoped Fox thought so too .

For the most part,Wolf's presence had gotten rid of many of Fox's night terrors,and killed any odd feelings of paranoia hat occasionally crept up .It was when Wolf was gone that he felt the anxiety and other things .At this point,just thinking of Wolf was enough to at least calm him but it wasn't enough .

Wolf though,was affected by this too .As much as he hated to admit it,Fox calmed his nerves and the dreams weren't nearly as bad when he slept in a chair of pillows or a floor beside Fox's bed .

He didn't trust himself to share a bed with the other man .

He of course made sure he was up before Fox was .But at this point,he started to realize that whenever he left Fox to his own devices,he was getting worried about him more and more,which is why he kept him leashed .Especially since he was showing more symptoms of withdrawal due to the decreased dosages he gave Fox .

Wolf sighed,took one of Fox's cuffed hands and squeezed it .

"I'm going to come back now,calm down .I'm not leaving you ",Wolf said gently .Fox smiled a nervous smile,clutched Wolf's hand tighter than he should've .

"Alright,just don't take too long",Fox said .

True to his word,Wolf was back very quickly ,only gone for minutes .He had his hand in his pocket and a book tucked under his arm,which caught Fox's interest .Wolf pulled out a fresh pack of 3 x5 cards and sat them on the table along with a black permanent marker .After that,Wolf went to the makeshift kitchen and brought back some sliced oranges on a plate .He watched Fox's reaction and slid the plate to him .

"So how are you feeling?",Wolf asked .Fox was sucking on an orange ,Wolf noted his fur shedding .

"I'm okay,a little nauseous,but I'm okay",he said .

"Well enough to speak?",Wolf asked .Fox frowned .

"Depends on the topic",Fox said .

"Fine,so tell me about your friends",Wolf said .

Fox's ears pressed against his skull for a moment before they popped up again .

"Well,Slippy's my best buddy .We've been friends since we were toddlers .It was me,Slippy and Bill Gray",Fox said .

"What happened to Bill?",Wolf said .Fox frowned .

"His family .He's from a military family ,his dad's high rank .Bill couldn't just leave like I did .Though I'll be honest,I was upset about it for a long time .Don't see him much",Fox said .

"What about Falco?",Wolf asked .Fox stopped in his tracks .

This was going to be good .

Fox sat up with a sour look and dropped the orange slice .He sighed .

"Falco and I are . . .close",Fox said .

"How close? Are you lovers?",Wolf asked,sounding harsher than he meant to .

'I wish . . .'Fox thought .

"No .Just our friendship's different,if that's what you wanna call it .Sometimes,I don't know which one of us is really in charge becaus he does what the fuck he wants",Fox said .

"And that's a bad thing?",Wolf said .

"I . . .I'm trying to maintain a certain image for Star Fox .I mean,we aren't common crooks,we're-"

"Heroes?",Wolf said .

"Suppose to be .I don't feel very heroic .I feel like . . .I feel like if my last name wasn't McCloud,my life would be different .I feel like I would've become like Falco",Fox said .

"And what's Falco like?",Wolf asked .

"I met Falco . . .he was a stranger in the streets .He actually had me at gun point and was gonna rob me .I took him by surprise ,used some of my academy training and tackled him down,took his gun .Told him that he was a nobody,and he didn't believe me .I said he could be somebody,he didn't believ me .

He use to watch the flight training simulations,he wanted to fly ,but he couldn't afford it,his drug money mostly want to some sleaze named Kovak and the stuff him and his gang made was literally to pay the rent .So I cut him a deal .I said that my friends and I would help him pay his way,if he'd watch our backs .We were a bunch of geeks and they picked on us and I was damn sure one of the flight instructors, Sergeant Ackles hated me ",Fox said .

Wolf knew all about Sergeant Ackles ,but chose not to speak on it .

"What about Peppy?",Wolf said .Fox stayed quiet until he finished a piece of orange .He shifted in his seat .

"Peppy was like a father figure,you know nag you an all about life .Didn't pay him no mind then .He told me Falco was trouble,we didn't listen .Had a lot of fun and I learned the truth about the world while swingin' in clubs",Fox said .

"And what's that?",Wolf said .

"There's two things everybody want .Happiness,oblivion .Most people can't tell the difference",Fox said .

"Wisest thing I heard you say since I met you",Wolf said .Fox chuckled .

"I think I'd be wiser if I wasn't so impulsive,but what the hell,it's my personality",Fox said .

"And you won't change?",Wolf said .

"I don't know .As Peppy said,I haven't got 'the backhand of life' yet .Said it happens to everybody",Fox said .

"He's right .I had mine already",Wolf said .

"Really? What happened to you?",Fox said .

"You mean between almost overdosing on drugs,getting coerced into sex against my will multiple times,losing my eye and almost dying how many times? Stopped counting after three .I'm a paranoid fuck,if you haven't already noticed",Wolf said .

"Yeah,you seem to have a contingency plan for everything",Fox mused .

"I have to",Wolf said,making Fox look up .

"Yeah,I guess . . .",Fox said .

"So,where do we go from here?",Wolf asked .

"What do you mean?",Fox said .

"What are you living for? Do you have something you want to achieve,or are you just in oblivion?",Wolf asked .

"Yeah,I had something I wanted to achieve,but it wasn't worth it .I killed Andross,it didn't do shit to improve my life,hell it gave me nightmares .If I could go back,I would've never fought in the war,I would've took my ass to the Terminus systems .Some alien babe I met named Sam said she'd take me with her but like an ass,I didn't listen",Fox said .

"Why?",Wolf asked .

"I was scared to be on my own .I knew they weren't leaving,so I stayed .One of my most regretted decisions .Had mercenary work lined up over there too . . .I never wanted any of this you know,I never wanted it",Fox said .

"The military only takes people who want it",Wolf said .

"Don't you know about the charade?",Fox said with a chuckle .

"What?",Wolf said .

"I got dishonorable discharge,said I wasn't built for it because I got fuckin' mental problems,I break under pressure too easily .They don't know the fucking meaning of pressure",Fox ground out .

Now Wolf was interested .

"Really? The Hero of Lylat got a dishonorable discharge .What the fuck did you do?",Wolf asked .

"I cracked",he said looking Wolf in the eye .For a moment,Wolf could see madness behind those green eyes,see something dark .

He could see someone begging for help .

"So,tell me how long you've been using",Wolf said .Fox stopped sucking on his orange,eyes down .

"It's okay,I already said I won't judge you .I use to be strung out myself a few times .why the hell you think I was so skinny and always irritable looking when you were kicking my ass during the Lylat Wars?",Wolf said .

"I thought you were an evil brat mad at the world cause you lost your eye really",Fox said .Wolf chuckled,Fox smirked .

"I wasn't mad at the world,but at who did it",Wolf said .Fox frowned .

"Who did this to you?",Fox asked,concerned .

"Someone close to me . . .but I paid him back,made him pay with his life,but it was accident .It hurt more than losing the eye:,Wolf said .

"I'm sorry . ."

"Don't be .After that,I stopped using for just the physical pain and did it for the emotional too .Then it go so bad I needed it to stay normal .I'm a recovering addict,like you,Fox .And I'm worse because the war wasn't the first time .I'd done this before,back when I was young and desperate and on the run from crooked military officers an' shit",Wolf said .

"I'm not an addict",Fox said .Wolf sighed and rolled his eye .

"Actually,you are and there's nothing wrong with that,you're still human,you're just sick",Wolf said .

"No I'm not"!,Fox shouted angrily jumping from his seat and knocking over the table .The plate of oranges crashed to the floor,breaking and spilling what was left of the fruit .Wolf looked at him impassive .

"You're still in denial .Have it your way then .I'll stop giving you your drugs and we'll see how you feel",Wolf said .

"I'm fine",Fox said weakly .Wolf got up from his seat walked to Fox until he was inches away,looked into his eyes .

"I don't beleive you,junkie",he said .Fox violently shoved Wolf making him stumble back and retreated to the bathroom .

Wolf sighed and left out .

* * *

"So,why not kill him now?",Leon asked,playing with the knife in his hand .He and Wolf were in an old ,abandoned house ,staring down a black fox who was badly bruised and beaten .

"Need him alive for somethin' important",Wolf said .

"He's a common drug dealer,what purpose does he serve?",Leon asked .

"A higher purpose .He's part of a plan of mine .You can do with you want to the guy,break his mind ,or whatever',he said .The fox panicked,trying to pull at his restraints .Wolf walked up to him and kicked him in the chest,making him go down with the chair .He looked at the main enraged .

"Control yourself",Leon warned .Wolf closed his eyes,took deep breathes,calmed himself .

"It was therapy",Wolf said as he came back to Leon .

"Here",he said,placing something in Leon's jacket pocket .He watched the terrified animal on the floor ,slowly pacing in his direction .He waited until Wolf was gone,before he checked to see what it was .

A silver ring,patterns on it .

From James,with love .

Leon pocketed the ring again and kneeled before the black fox .

"We are going to have so much fun together",he said softly,petting his fur .

The fox began to cry .

* * *

A surge of anger ran through Fox as he tore at the collar .He was,jerking the strap,even chewing on it ,but it was no use .He sighed,and got up and dragged himself to the bathroom .Wolf at least had the decency to keep it long enough for him to maneuver around .But it was only fair after the closet situation .

Fox was in the mirror now,looking at his reflection .He didn't look like an addict . . . .at least not from first glance .He hadn't lost too much weight,maybe five pounds or so .His eyes were admittedly a little bloodshot,bags under them .

He blamed it on lack of sleep from his nightmares .

Fox still had some muscle tone,but he was losing it,his ribs weren't showing but he could feel them .

'I'm not an addict,I can't be',he thought .

What would everyone else say? How could he show himself in front of his friends?

_What if Wolf keeps me here forever?_

No,no,it wasn't plausible .Wolf was a fighter pilot like him ,a space traveler .Wolf was gonna leave eventually ,and then . . .

Fox wasn't sure if he wanted to leave now, well,he did .

Just that he wasn't sure if he could leave Wolf .

'Stockholm Syndrome,that's what it is'

No it's not,it's more than that

And as far as he concerned,he couldn't be an addict because it he had only been taking his medicine in large doses for like a month because the regular dose didn't get it .Fox was sure it would take more than a month to become an out right junkie and he didn't appreciate Wolf calling him one .

Except that his body pains had been coming back .

"It's only been hours! Why is this happening again?",Fox grumbled .

He was shaking .

"Damnit!",he cursed .He slammed the sink and paced the floor .

Restlessness .

He had the urge to throw something but there was nothing in here but soap,and shampoo and rags and . . .

The cabinet .

'Maybe there's some medicine in here',Fox thought hopefully .His tail wagging Fox opened the cabinet a few pill bottles .Happily,he grabbed them,looked at the labels .

'Vitamin B ,Vitanmin C . . .these are all vitamins!'

Fox shoved the bottles away,went for the last two .

Vitamins again .

"Damnit!",Fox growled .He shifted desperately through the bottles,rechecked them .

They were all still vitamins .

Fox whined and threw a bottle .His breath hitched he dragged himself to his feet,careful of the sligghtly pained cuts .He glanced up with bleary eyes at the cabinet .

There was a note there .

'The pills in this cabinet,Vitamins,are to -"

Fox snatched the note and tore it with his teeth .

"Stop fucking with me!",he screamed .Fox stormed out of the bathroom .

He started searching the room,drawers ,dressers,cabinets .He shoved boxes away,looked under the bed where he kept his stuff .He even tore through the closets .

Nothing .

He was shaking now,his body pains growing worse,his stomach turned .Fox cried silently,leaning against the wall .Cold sweats,shakes,all coming back now .

Fox finally couldn't take it anymore and rushed to the bathroom .

When Wolf came back upstairs ,he stared in shock at the absolute mess that was the room .Clothes,video games,and everything else was strewn about,and the full body mirror was shattered,drops of blood on the floor .

'He did it with his bare hands',Wolf noted .

Fox though ,was nowhere in sight,but the leash led to the bathroom .

When Wolf came in,he nearly tripped over all the pill bottles and water on the floor .Wolf saw Fox's feet and an arm dangling out of the tub .A piece of glass slipped from his fingers .

Drops of blood seeped through his wrist ,to the floor .

"Shit!",Wolf cursed and went over to the tub,only to see Fox's face under the water .He immediately hauled Fox out of the water,not caring that it splashed on the floor,got all over him .Fox started fighting him,trying to squirm away until they both hit the floor .

Wolf sat Fox up against the tub .There were cuts running up his arms and on his neck .He looked back at Wolf,breathing hard stains of red in his fur .Panicking,Wolf checked his wounds,ran to the closet for medical supplies .After cleaning his cuts,Wolf bandaged them up .Lucky for them,they were only shallow cuts .Fox though was still trembling,his eyes teary .

"I admit it . . .I'm addicted,I am . . .I'm really a junkie .So . . .so just give it to me .Give me another hit . . .I'll do anything you ask",Fox said .He was sitting with his knees up,arms wrapped around his legs .

"I just don't wanna go through this,I don't wanna do this anymore",Fox said .

"You won't have to anymore,I promise",Wolf said .He pulled Fox close and he sobbed into Wolf's chest .Wolf didn't care,let him do it,let him have his moment .

Wolf was holding bottle of pills in his hand .From where he was Fox saw the label .

THIS IS BLISS

Showed across in bold letters .Fox blinked startled .

It was gone .

"This is gonna be your last dose Fox .I'm going to get you clean,fix you ,like I promised .No more games,this is real",Wolf said holding the bottle .

"You see this,this medicine? It's your poison .Look what it's done to you .I saw your test scores,I fought you in the sky,you're better than this .I'm giving you a chance to fix yourself,fix your life .After this,you can be whatever you want to be",Wolf said .

"I'm going to give you absolution,do you know what that means?",Wolf asked .

The feeble animal crouched on the floor in bandages and green cargo pants looked up at Wolf ,eyes large .

"Yes",he choked out,shaking .

"Do you want it?",Wolf asked .

"I wan to be free",Fox said .Wolf kneeled down before Fox,pet the fur on his shoulder a bit before dumping some pills into his hands .Fox nearly cried as he took them and gulped down the bottle of water Wolf gave him .

Everything seemed surreal after that,at least to Fox it did .He must've taken a damn heavy dosage because everything was spinning .

THIS IS BLISS

Fox was blindfolded,lead up to the roof,where he watched Wolf hurling bottles over the roof tops .After that was done,Wolf came back to him with the blindfold .Fox briefly looked back at the door,saw the side turned eight spray painted white against dirty gray and scratches .

Infinity .

"Wolf?",Fox said .

"Yeah,what is it Pup?",he asked .

"Thank you",he said .Before Wolf could stop him,Fox clutched Wolf's shirt with his bound hands and kissed him .

* * *

*1) the glass mugs from the chapter 'lifting spirits' in 'the breaking game'


	8. Shaking

**Shaking**

* * *

He kissed me back',Fox thought as he was being lead blindfolded back to his room .

_'He kissed me back'_

Fox was smiling,happy,pleased,bushy tail swishing behind him .

He was completely unaware of Wolf O'Donnell's shaking hands ,sweating through his gloves as he held the leash .

What Fox did notice was Wolf jerking him harder than usual,like the times when he was bad and had to be punished .He frowned .

"D-did I do something wrong?",he said in a cracked voice echoing off the decrepit walls .

"We all did at some point .We're all fuckin' sinners",Wolf said .Fox wasn't really surprised . . .Wolf was known for saying things like that .

"I know .I heard of a story about a man that created the universe,and his messengers . . .Angels,I think they were called .They were suppose to beautiful and divine,but the most beautiful and divine one ended up being the most evil son of a bitch in the universe .Fucked up story,huh?",Fox said .

"Oh that story .Humans got one hell of a sense of humor",Wolf said with a chuckle .

"Yeah,they do,but really . . .",Fox said .

"Fox . . .the only thing you did was make me feel again",Wolf said .

"Is that a bad thing?",Fox asked .

"It depends on what I'm feeling",Wolf said . Fox used this opportunity to step closer to Wolf .

"What do you feel for me?",he asked .

Fox was standing way too close to him,his muzzle touched Wolf's back,a gentle tug on his coat . .Wolf's heart wouldn't ,couldn't stop beating for so many reasons .He swallowed and walked forward .

"Stop it .Now",Wolf said sternly .

'I've got him',Fox thought ,a smirk on his lips .

"I love you ,Wolf",Fox said .

Wolf ignored him .

The creak of a door and Fox was soon back in his bed,his collar chained to the bed post .Wolf removed the blind fold .

"Any and everything you need is in here .Drinks,vitamins and thongs to ease your pain,and the water is still running .I will be back to check on you later",Wolf said,squeezing his hand .Just as he turned to leave,Fox grabbed his coat .

"Don't leave me",Fox said .Wolf shrugged him off harshly and spun around to face him .

"You're body's going to start detoxing for good soon,McCloud .All of this is just delusion because you're vulnerable .Don't you ever forget that",Wolf said .

And as he spoke ,each word cut deep and hurt his soul; because Wolf knew very well that it may actually be true .

"Wolf?",Fox said .

"What is it?",he said .

"Thank you",Fox said .

Wolf smiled at Fox,shoved his hands in his pockets before leaving .

* * *

"That's a dangerous game you're playing there,Wolfus",a voice said .

Wolf was startled to see Leon waiting in the halls,posted up against a wall .His eyes bored into Wolf's very soul .

"Don't even try to bullshit me Wolfus,I'm the one who taught you what you know .Taught you how to be a monster .It's a monstrous thing you're doing to him",Leon said .

"How did you know?",Wolf simply said,shoving his hands into his pockets .

"It wasn't hard . . .",Leon said,approaching Wolf until he was inches away .He reached up behind Wolf's ear and pulled a thin peice of orange fur .He sniffed it hard,then flicked it away .

"It smells like James .But he is no longer of this world .Who else then,but his son?",Leon said .Wolf swallowed,Leon reaised a brow .

"I'm doing it for James",Wolf said .

"Then why get rid of the ring?",Leon asked .

"Why keep it?",Wolf countered .

"His memory . . ."

"I don't give a shit about his memory,okay?!",Wolf snapped .Leon stared on unphased .

"Now I know I taught you to lie so much better than this",Leon said,crossing his arms .Wolf growled,dug his claws into a wall .He turned away ,put his elbow against it ,the other paw digging into the crumbling plaster .

"I can't go on like this . . .it hurts too much . . .it hurts",Wolf said .Leon was sure he heard a sniffle .He stepped close,clawed hands rubbing over Wolf's back gently .

"I know it does,I know .But-"

"I murdered my husband,Leon! I killed him",Wolf practically shouted .

"I killed him . . .",he repeated softer,muffled into his arm .He dug in more harshly .

"And it was an accident! He was the one who panicked,not you! He was the one who was weakened,not you! Andross broke his mind,not yours",Leon said . Another sniffled and Wolf stopped abruptly .He chuckled,a smirk on his lips .

"No . . .but he cracked me .He made all those holes I tried to patch up,bleed open again .They did things to me .Made me a fucking .Cripple .No,no,I've been broken for so long,so long . . ."Wolf said .

For a while,all he heard was silence .Then the sound of shuffling feet and a sigh .

"Then ,we will fix you .And you will be better than ever before",Leon said .

"How?! When everybody in Lylat wants our fucking heads?",Wolf ground out .

"There are places beyond Corneria,Zoness .There are places beyond the stars where people like us can go",Leon said .

"Where?",he said quietly .

"You've been to Omega before,haven't you?",Leon asked .

"Yeah ",Wolf answered .

"There is an Omega in Lylat .A place called Sargasso",Leon said .

"Live among cut throats and always watch my back,sounds welcoming",Wolf said with a sneer .He kicked a nearby discarded can and stood up .

"Yes,but what can we do but that?",Leon said .

"All of Lylat and half of the Terminus system's scared shitless of you Leon ,but I'm not so lucky/I'm gonna have problems",Wolf said .

"I need them to fear me,Leon,I need to be feared",Wolf said .

"More than you already are? Lycus Kane struck fear into everyone .And Wolf O'Donnell's no slouch either",Leon said .

"But Wolf O'Donnell is only mildly intimidating",Wolf mused .

"True,but it's gotten you far enough,hasn't it?",Leon said .

"Yeah ,yeah,but what about now? We have nowhere to go,Leon .We're fuckin' exiles!",Wolf said .

"That's a dark road you want to travel,Wolf .Are you sure you're prepared for it?"Leon asked .

"Do we have a choice?",Wolf said annoyed .

Leon looked thoughtful .Wolf noticed .

"What are you thinking,Powalski?",Wolf said .

"I want you to meet a friend of mine,Wolfus",Leon said .

"And who would that be?",Wolf asked .

"You'll see soon enough .But first,let me tell you this . Fox McCloud is not his father .He is his father's son .It will do you well to remember this",Leon warned,his eyes meeting Wolf's own .

"He was strung out on drugs when I found him,Leon ",Wolf said .

"Really? Then he's as toxic for you as his own blood",Leon said .

"I know,I'm not an idiot .I just owe this to both of them,or at least him",Wolf said .Leon sighed .

"If penance will make you feel better . . .",Leon said,sliding his hands into the pockets of his trench coat .His eyes moved from the floor,cocked his head aside and leaned back,foot against the wall .

" . . .just don't get lost,Wolfus",Leon said .

"I try not to make a habit of that",Wolf answered .

"Fine then .Let me see the poor wretch later .I don't think the Lylat system need their hero to be just a madman with a gun .It'll make mercenaries look bad,so it's bad for business .And I don't know how you'd feel about me putting him down",Leon said .

"That's cold blooded you know",Wolf said .Leon smirked .

"I'm a reptile,that's normal",he said .

Leon pushed himself off of the wall and began slow shuffling down the hall .Wolf let out a a yawn and followed .

"You can nap if you like while I go fetch my acquaintance .You look like you need it .Nightmares will do that to you",Leon said .

"I know",Wolf answered .

"We need to be ready for when Team Star Fox arrive .I trust you have an exit plan?",Leon said .

"Yeah,I do .I'm not that much of an idiot",Wolf said,putting a cigarette in his mouth .

"Since when did you smoke?",Leon asked .

"Dunno ,once a blue moon habit",Wolf said .

"Don't make this a normal thing,Wolfus",Leon said .

"Whatever you say,dad",Wolf said,rolling his eyes .

* * *

"Isn't it beautiful?",Katz said ,leaning back in his chair .

He and Leon were both sitting in a booth at Hell's Den .The dim lights ,tinges of red and some places of blue made the place look dark and ominous .The music was loud and pounding too .Leon and Katz though were in one of the bulb shaped booths suspended above it all .

"The strobe lights,the darkness or oblivion?",Leon asked .

"All of them above",Panther answered,sipping on his soda .Leon himself only had a glass of water .

"Hmm,I agree .So tell me,are there places like this on Sargasso? Last I was there ,it was a piece of shit .Reminded me of one of those bad cyberpuk movie from a few decades back"Leon said .

Katz chuckled,nearly spit out his drink .

"Ah,so you're one of the old bloods .I been there a few times but it wasn't for me .Too roughe and I'm too pretty to fight over filth .Not my style . . .",Katz said and sipped his drink .

" . . .although I did hear it was under new management .And the new boss is weak",Katz said .

"All of them have been weak since Aria T'Loak* (1) .Only thing I heard dangerous around were the Turks *(2) and Samus Aran when she feels like it .None of them are loyal to Sargasso,so we know how that goes",Leon said .Katz smirked ,his claws touching the table .

"In fact",he leaned in "there's word of there being a takeover .It would be pretty damn easy now,since most of the worst of the worst have been hired out tofight the war or took off to Titania because as always,it's no man's land",Katz said .Leon nodded .

"Let me ask you something,Pantera .Why are you still out in the cold?",Leon said .

"It's Panther now,Commander",he said .Panther spun his straw in his cup,his eyes glancing at the table before he met Leon's gaze .

"Call me Powalski if you must,We're not in the military anymore .They have washed their hands of us",Leon said .

"Very well than . . .Powalski .If you want to know why I'm a drifter,it's because I've got a hit list",Panther said .Leon raised a brow .

"Killing them won't bring anyone back",Leon said .

"True,but it also ensures that it will not happen ever again",Panther said .

"Personal vengeance can be a dangerous thing you know .Especially if it's an obsession"Leon warned .

"You're one to talk,Commander . . .I mean Powalski .Still needs getting use to",Panther said .

"I'm telling you from personal experience .It will eat you alive",Leon said,slowly .

"It's not just for me,but for others",Panther said .

"A noble cause then",Leon said,a smirk on his face .Panther chuckled .

"Yes ,yes it is",he said .

A moment of silence as they both drank .Panther sat his empty glass down and waited for Leon .

"Do you know why I became a murderer?",Panther asked .

"I suspect . . .but tell me ",Leon said .Panther nodded,holding his empty glass in two hands .

"Have you ever felt that there were people who the universe just didn't need? People who just make things worse?",Panther asked .

"I believe we all have,but what can we do?",Leon said .

"Get rid of them",Panther said,tilting his cup with his finger .

"And you are not concerned about blood on your hands?",Leon said . Panther let the cup go and it clanked abruptly against the table .

"I am sick and tired of people who just feel sorry for others and do nothing .Your pain does nothing but ease your own guilt,emotional masochism,for the sake of a clear conscience .Instead of feeling sorry,do something about it .I was sick and tired of watching acts of injustice being committed,so I did something about it",Panther said .

"But,you are taking lives .Butterfly affect,what did you really change? Did you make it worse?",Leon asked .Panther frowned,sat back .

"Usually,it doesn't happen",Panther answered .

"How can you know?",Leon said .

Panther's jaw clenched a bit,he ran a hand through his hair .

"I am by no means judging you .I am simply concerned for your safety .I don't want you digging yourself into a ditch,do you understand me Panther?"Leon said gently .

"I . . .I feel like if I don't do this,than for reason did the others die for?",Panther said,his gaze now on the table .

"They died because the world is kind and cruel .Kind for sparing you,cruel for killing them .Kind for allowing you to avenge them,and cruel for giving birth to yet another murderer .I want you to remember what you live for,Panther .Because you see,once the fear of being punished by the law or the wrath of a higher being is gone,sin,vice,wicked deeds become much easier,too easy .I don't want it to be so easy as to skew your moral compass,Pantera",Leon said .

"I see what you mean .I have a journal where I keep tabs on my work and what I'm doing .It keeps me grounded",Panther said .

"That's good and all,but do you ever read this journal?",Leon asked .

"Not yet",Panther admitted .

"Read it then,reflect .Then you can make the decision on what you're going to do .You'll know if you're happy with the man you've become ",Leon said .

"Are you implying that there's something wrong with me?",Panther asked .

"No . . .I'm saying that you may not like it is all .Just think on it,will you?",Leon said .Panther sat back in his seat and sighed .

"Fine,I can agree to that .You're older than me,been in the business longer ,so I'm going to assume that you know something that I don't",Panther said .

"Smart choice .Now,I came here to employ you for a job",Leon said .Panther raised a brow with a smirk on his face .

"You question me because you wanted to know if I was ready fro whatever it is you have planned,I get it",Panther said .Leon frowned .

"Well,that bit is true .But personal concern too .It's hard for me to not see you as you were back then .I still worry",Leon said .

"Hm,I can believe that .You always were sentimental .Warm hearted and cold blooded",Panther said .

"Everyone keeps saying that you know .Must be true",Leon said ,smiling at the inside joke .

'Wolf says the same thing'

"It is .Not a bad thing,just a rare thing"Panther said .

"You don't say",Leon answered .His eyes shifted a bit before he was leaning in again .

"So,here's the deal .It seems Wolf has gotten himself into a bit of trouble .He had a bad run in with Fox McCloud and there's a probability that the rest of the wannabe Star Fox team may be coming for him",Leon said .

"Really? I wondered whatever happened to McCloud .I knew he's been on Papetoon and I was planning on checking in on him anyway",Panther said .

"Good to know you're still as sharp as always",Leon said,relieved .

"Some things you don't forget",Panther said .

"Perfect .Anyway,so I suspected that Wolfus would run into McCloud sooner or later ,as it turns out ,he was staying in Angel House Hotel in the room right across from Wolf .I watched from the shadows and after a brief run in,McCloud vanished .Turns out he tried to kill Wolf,but Wolf got the drop on him and has been keeping him hostage in the upper rooms",Leon said .

"And he hasn't killed him?",Panther questioned .

"I'll let you in on a little secret . . .Wolf and I did some jobs with James McCloud in the past .So we've both got a soft spot for the old fox .And as a result,he may be difficult for either of us to kill",Leon said .

" I understand .It would be difficult to killl such a man .I only met a him a few times in my life ,and I had wanted challenge him in flight at some point .I remember being a cadet back at the Cornerian Flight academy and hearing the legend .But,no personal ties,if that's what you're wondering",Panther siad .Leon nodded .

"Good .See,Wolf and I are outgunned as there is a likely hood that both Star Fox and Sky Force could be coming after us .I found up as of recently that they are currently in orbit .I'll be willing to pay handsomely if you can back us up",Leon said .

"Not necessary,I'll do it free of charge .I may not be loyal to the Cornerian Defense Force,but I'm still loyal to you,Commander",Panther said .

"Good to hear,but I simply wouldn't feel right npot paying you for your services",Leon said .

"If you insist .Let me know when you need me",Panther said .

"Now actually .Just make sure that your ship is ready in case we will have to leave,which will likely occur soon"Leon said .

"Fine then,I'll meet you at Angel House",Panther said .

"Excellent .Nice doing business with you .And make sure you get out of here in one piece .I heard there are Venomian Army remnants around .You know why were on Andross's shit list,so I suggest you watch your back",Leon said .

"I'm fine Powalski .Promise",Panther said .Leon reached forward and squeezed Panther's arm firmly before he stood .

"You better be fine,Lieutenant",Leon said .

* * *

The moment Leon set foot in Hell's Den,he knew he was being followed .So he had the sense to lead his stalker away from Angel House .

He waited until he was walking through the deserted Market Place before he made his move .

Leon ducked behind crates and stands,leading his stalker on a wild goose chase until the man was confused .

It was only when the man slowly stepped out from hiding that he finally struck .

"Alright,Powalski,you can come out now!",a very familiar voice said .

Leon sprung up,grabbed the cloaked figure in a choke hold and put a knife to his back .

"Well ,well,if it isn't the infamous Mr .Lombardi .What brings you to Midra,little bird?",Leon asked .Falco kicked Leon's leg making him stumble,giving himself the opening he needed .He slipped away from Leon and pulled a knife of his own .

"You know this never gets old for me ,Powalski",Falco said,angling his knife .

"Me neither . . .but do you remember why we're like this with each other?",Leon asked .

"Don't know,don't care",Falco answered .

"You blood thirsty son of a bitch .You send chills up my spine,hehe .In it for the blood .I think I'll play with you tonight little bird .Let's make a nice shadowplay under the streetlamps ,for whatever sadist decides to watch us",Leon said .

"Why the fuck hasn't anyone killed you yet?",Falco spat out .

"Because . . .the same reason you haven't",Leon said .He jumped at Falco and he stumbled back,his heart pounding in his chest .

"And what would that be?",Falco said,pacing around Leon .They were practically moving in circles now,watching each other's movements,watching the other man's blade .

"Because they know .They know that to me,they are small,insignificant and that in the end,whether it's me left lying on the ground or them,they are going to wish they were dead . . . .that is until they realize that they're bleeding to death and there's nothing they can do about it,that's why!",Leon said,rushing Falco .

He tackled him to the ground and theey began cutting and stabbing at each other .For Falco,the movements were automatic,survival instinct kicking in; he knew if given the chance tha Leon would kill him .There was no doubt about it .

For Leon,it wasn't so serious .No,he was just amusing himself for the moment .Adrenaline pumping through his veins,he revealed the blade he had on his tail and began stabbing at the bird with both blades .

Tussling,scrapes,blood and

SLIT .

A cut across the neck .

Falco fell back in horror grabbing his neck as blood seeped into his featherss .

"Oh come on,little bird,that's it?You're gonna run?",Leon demanded .Falco stumbled back ,coughing,his eyes terrified .

"Don't fear the reaper,",Leon said softly .He slowly made his way over Falco who was scraping at the ground as he tried to get away .Leon kicked him on the ground and he rolled across the dusty cobblestone .

"After all,dying's only natural",Leon added .Falco growled,threw some dust at Leon .Leon jumped back,covering his face and by the time he looked up ,Falco was gone .

He opened his coat ,revealing an armored vest and several rose petals and a severed rose dropped from his trench coat to the ground,the dust and blood staining the white red .His hand ran across the chest,to the heart of the vest where there was but a small dot .

"I owe you my life ,Pantera",he said softly,before he vanished into the night .

* * *

_James and Wolf slept in a new king sized bed in James's room .When Wolf awoke the next morning in only his underwear,there was fur all over the bed .Wolf groaned and spit furn out of his mouth .Worse,the slight hangover from last night's party .Annoyed ,Wolf flipped the sheet over to the other side ._

_James though,was lying in the bed, drooling and didn't even stir .That's when Wolf noticed it and was amazed .James looked completely different ._

_His fur was as white as snow ._

_Wolf lifted the sheet to see how much it was and from what he could see,it was on his whole body .The sun from the window made him seem to glow and he looked fluffier than usual .Wolf reached over and touched James's chest,startling the man from his sleep .His blue green eyes reflected in the light and white fur made him look ethereal ._

_"What?",James said ,sluggishly ._

_"Your fur's all white now",Wolf said ._

_"Damn,I look like a like I'm trapped inside this week ",James said ._

_"No,you're beautiful",Wolf said ._

_"I love you,Wolfus O'Donnelly McCloud",James said ._

_"I love you too ,James McCloud O'Donnelly",Wolf said_

_"Drop your weapons now,or your ace pilot's gonna be terminated!",James said .His bloodshot eyes were wild as he held a blaster to Wolf's head ._

_"Shit!Do what he says,let him go!",Leon said ._

_"What ,so Dr .Andross can kill us? What's one pilot?",a Venomian soldier said,aiming his assault rifle,the other three following his command ._

_"He's the only one who can beat that brat Fox McCloud,we can't lose him!",Pigma said ._

_"But-"_

_"I'm fucking serious!",James said .He flicked the safety off of the blaster,holding it to Wolf who was now struggling to breath ._

_"Let him go! Just let him go,I don't wanna die!",Wolf panicked ._

_James made his way out of the cell with his hostage ._

_"You can't do anything!Don't you see,Wolfus? It's the end of the line for me and if I don't do this,you , and Pigma and Leon ,all of you are gonna die,you hear me? You want their blood on your hands?",James demanded .Wolf looked at James and for the first time he saw fear .Fear,uncertainty and so many other emotions ._

_"But you have to do it . . .",he said ,squeezing Wolf's shoulders ._

_"Do it for me,do it for everyone in the Lylat system",James said and pulled Wolf into a hug .He kissed him and slipped his ring and dog tag into the pocket of his trench coat .Wolf suddenly pulled back from James,and his hands were shaken ._

_"I'd die before I'd kill you James",he said ._

_The sound of a blaster shot and a body hitting the ground . . . ._

Wolf quite literally fell off of his couch ont the floor ,grabbing his chest .

"James . . .?",he said softly .

No answer .

It was only after her brushed fur from his face,,heard the whirring of his mechanical eye and heard the creaking of the wood floor he was sitting on that he remembered where he was,when he was .

Wolf curled up on the floor,very nearly catatonic ,every once in a while catching the shadows of paper planes on the wall .He stayed that way for hours until he fell asleep again .

* * *

1)Aria T'Loak runs Omega in Mass Effect

2)Yes,I'm talking about the Turks from ff7 . . .it'll make sense later .I just updated 'I will always love you' . . .there's a hint in it .


	9. Fear

**Author's note:  
**

College preparation and a bad run in with the parents are causing my slow updates .That and they keep being weird,checking on my computer time .I also have to see a doctor about a sprained ankle and getting teeth removed . . . this is what happens when you don't see a dentist in like five years :( .I've been having ear aches,tooth aches and headaches all over .So,gonna get this taken care of .After this ,one more chapter :) and then Shadowplay will be over . . .alas,it had a good run,but that's it . Also,I will have at least one for 'Sargasso Blues' by September .

* * *

**Fear**

* * *

Falco was still traumatized as he stood over the sink of the motel room he was staying in .He had gone to the hospital immediately after his run in with Leon and nearly passed out in the emergency room .

And as he looked into the mirror,hands tracing his neck and arms and torso where the bandages remained,Falco couldn't help but think he was lucky,luckier than he should have been .He could only guess that most of Leon's targets didn't have feathers and he had let him get away by mere chance .

Still though,Falco was afraid to go outside,especially at night .Not when Leon Powalski of all people was hunting him .The mere thought of him made his heart pound and made him paranoid enough to check the windows and doors and watch the shadows for anything suspicious .

Why?

Because he was one of the only people who witnessed Leon's rather ability to become nearly invisible and lived to tell the tale .He remembered once,seeing a fox man drop down in the middle of an alleyway out of no where,blood spilling from his neck .And after the deed was done,Leon made himself known,flashed a smirk,before vanishing once more .

Falco lost sleep for nearly a week and only when he was so tired he literally dropped down in the middle of the briefing room ,did he sleep .

"Damnit! Pull yourself together,man",Falco muttered to himself .

And it was easier said than done .

Falco had never liked killing,he hated it,especially during the war .It changed him,scared him and though Falco already had no faith in people as it is,he had now begun to realize that there was no higher being looking out for anything; they were probably amused or maybe people really did just evolve and . . .

Falco heard his communicator beeping in the distance .But instead of answering,he looked at it and let it beep until it stopped .It had been forever since he had communicated with anyone other than Katt Monroe and if it wasn't her,he didn 't want to answer

But what if it was him?

Falco leaned off of the sink,took a step and stopped himself .If Fox wanted to see him,he would've come for him already ,as they were both on Papetoon,both in Midra and surely they would've run into each other so . . .

"Oh fuck",Falco murmured to himself .

_'If Powalski was here,that meant the rest of Star Wolf could be here too .! What if they got to him already?'_

Falco was panicked again .There was only one way to know,one way to find out .Falco had to go out there again .He had to face the monster .

He had to face Leon Powalski again .

Falco felt his heart race at the thought,but he knew what he had to do .After all,it was his fault that Fox left in the first place .

Falco took a deep breath,clenched his fists,rubbed his eyes .A hand reached up to touch the silver cross that dangled around his neck,one that his mother gave him .A little know fact about Falco Lombardi was that his mother and her family lived on a human colony on Eden Prime,before they had to evacuate * (1) .As a result,his mother was a devout to an earth religion and Falco's near atheism is one of the reasons that he doesn't associate with her side of the family .Falco kissed the silver cross,before he removed it from his neck .

"If there is some kinda god out there that actually gives,please tell him that I'm sorry for everything .And let him know that I care",Falco said so soft that he barely heard it himself .

"Even if you don't love me anymore,I still love you ,James McCloud . . .Jr .I'm sorry for everything . . .really I am .I'm gonna fix this once and for all .I'm comin' to get ya'",he said,tears falling from his eyes .

"I'm gonna find you,James .I'm gonna find you even if it's the last thing I do"Falco said .

Falco took the rosary,wrapped it around his hands and clasped them together .He swallowed,closed his eyes .

_I believe in God, the Father Almighty, Creator of heavens and earths *(2); and in Jesus Christ, His only Son, our Lord; Who was conceived by the Holy Spirit, born of the Virgin Mary, suffered under Pontius Pilate, was crucified, died, and was buried . He descended into hell; the third day He arose again from the dead . He ascended into heaven, and sits at the right hand of God, the Father Almighty; from thence He shall come to judge the living and the dead . I believe in the Holy Spirit, the Holy Catholic Church, the communion of Saints, the forgiveness of sins, the resurrection of the body and life everlasting . Amen_

Falco continued his prayer ,repeated it over and over,and by the time he stopped,his knees were aching ,his shoulders burned and his neck was stiff .He slowly stood up,rolled his neck,and put the rosary back on and buried it under his shirt,in his feathers .

"And God,if you reject me for who I am,for loving somebody,then I don't know what to say to you ",Falco murmured .He paused a moment as if waiting for something,a sign maybe .

Nothing happened .

He chuckled,dusted off his knees and grabbed his blaster off of the back of the toilet .

"But I don't have the authority to ask that,do I?",he said,eyes on his blaster .

"I'm already gonna burn in hell",he said .

He checked his ammunition,re holstered the gun and walked off .

* * *

It had been a long time since Fox had seen anyone at all,nearly two weeks .,two weeks without Wolf's love .Just every once in a while,food and water somehow ended up in the fridge and his vitamins and whatever the hell else Wolf was feeding him was always ready .

But there was no contact .

Fox though,was use to this,as he had been known to shut himself off from the world occasionally,been doing it since early child hood .

But now,like this,in his current state,it was like living hell . . .no he's had worse,at least he though he did,but he wasn't sure .

Fox had already clawed at the walls in his madness,chewed the magnetic cuffs to the point his teeth were very sore .This only made the rest of his body aches worse .The only thing that kept his sanity was Wolf's promise to come back for him .

Maybe he doesn't love me anymore

He sniffled,felt a lump in his throat .

Maybe he never did .

Sighing,Fox resigned to playing video games,though with shaking hands,he could hardly do anything .Eventually,he threw the joystick down in a fit of anger and ran out into the halls .

Fox walked in circles ,through the horror show that was the seventh floor .By now,he was trying to smoke a stale cigarette from a pack that he found on the mattress of a suite .He didn't go in but he sat there in an abandoned chair,watching,fantasizing .

There was a bed where he could see that a couple was in because of the two imprints that were still in the mattress,dead dried rose petals on the floor .There were even two pairs of shoes abandoned there .

They were men's shoes .

There was also a boarded up and vandalized (ironically,with hearts)windows,holes in the walls,cobwebs everywhere and an empty wine bottle by the bed .The holovision was gone,probably stolen and there was broken glass everywhere .

Fox smiled serene,,dropped the cigarettes and empty lighter,and wandered into the room .He fell on the soft bed with scorched sheets and scratched pillows .In his mind,he could see him by his side,he could see himself with Wolf O'Donnell as it should be .

He could even still smell the scents on it ,old as if months old and was very faint .Normally,sheets and things were regularly de-scented as Lylatians of certain species often couldn't take other's scents .

A fox and a wolf .

Not just any wolf ,but Wolf O'Donnell .

Fox buried his face into the sheets and sniffed hard .

The fox was similar to him ,but wasn't him,so the same species?

Suddenly,Fox's stomach turned violently and he rolled off of the bed and scrambled off to find a bathroom .

* * *

"You've got Lima Syndrome,that's all .Happens to the best of us",Panther said .

"Oh yeah? Ever happened to you?",Wolf asked .Panther shook his head .

"No .I always kill my captives before it happens",he answered .

"And you say I'm cold blooded?",Leon asked,raising a brow .

"I think it's because I'm afraid that I will start to care for them .So,I take care of it early",Panther answered .

"Me too,but it's hard .I mean,look who it is?",Wolf said .

The three of them were making their way down the streets of Midra on their way back to Angel house .It was a particularly cold night,so the three of them were nearly completely covered by their black cloaks .

"And that's why I hired you of all people",Leon said .Panther nodded,but Wolf felt uneasy .

"So,is he really that bad off?",Panther asked .

"It would seem,yes .No matters though .We've been giving him things to ease the withdrawal symptoms,speed up detox .It was only amatter of time before someone came looking for him and it was Mr .Lombardi as predicted .Peppy lost his nerve when James dies and his frog friend Slippy is a bitch .He'd shake at the very scent of us coming"Leon said .Panther noted that Wolf was suspiciously quiet .

"So who's idea was it not to put the animal down? He is your rival,why not take him down?",Panther asked .

"Mine .There's no honor in kickin' em while he's down .You only do tha to enemies .He ain't much a threat,never was,never will be",Wolf said .

Panther and Leon gave each other knowing looks .

"You sure this has nothing to do with James McCloud? I heard you use to fly with him",Panther said .Wolf stopped in his tracks and spun to face Panther .

"Your job is to shoot or kill whoever tries to stop us from getting away .That's it .Do I make myself clear?",Wolf ground out .Leon was on gaurd ,but Panther was un phased .

"My apologies .Didn't know it was such a touchy subject",Panther said,his face impassive .Wolf glared at him and walked ahead .

"He and James were . . .close",Leon said .

"You mean they were lovers",Panther said .

"What makes you think that?",Leon said .

"I'm grieving a lover as well .I know how it feels to lose someone so close",Panther said .

"I've lost so many people that it feels numb to me now .At least,I can protect the ones still around .You do the same,Panther",Leon said .

Panther nodded .

"But seriously,how did you figure it out?",Leon said .

"I like to know everything about anyone who could potentially be a threat,you and O'Donelly are no exception",Panther said .Leon frowned .

"You really think I'd harm you?",Leon said,walking closer to Panther .

"Of course not .It's just Wolf . . .he's young,ambitious,been stepped on,I can clearly tell .There's a lot of anger in him .Can be very dangerous .I respect him though,because I can see that he's determined to make a man of himself,be somebody .I think we'll all be seeing his name in history",Panther said .

"You have an amazing judge of character you know .How would you like a spot on Star Wolf? Oikonny and Dengar show up when they want to,and three's better than two anytime",Leon said .

"Agreed,especially in bed",Panther answered .Leon smirked,shook his head .

"Yes,you're definitely still the same Panther you've always been",Leon said .

"Old habits",Panther answered .shrugging his shoulders .

"So,about the offer?",Leon said .

":How would O'Donnell feel about it?",Panther asked .

"He'll come around .He knows Leon knows best",he said .

"Sounds good,but I have to finish this last job",Panther said .Leon nodded his head and stopped .

"Please Panther,if you need help-"

"No!",Panther said,startling Leon .

"I mean I . . .I have to do this alone .Please understand",Panther said .Leon sighed and faced Panther .

"Alright .I can't stop you .I wish you the best",Leon said .

"Good .And I will except your offer",Panther said .

"Look forward to working with you .Do try to survive long enough to meet up after this mess,Panther",Leon said .

"I can assure you Commander . . .Powalski ,won't be a problem",Panther said .

"Fine .Then welcome to team Star Wolf",Leon said,extending a hand .Panther smiled and took it .

"I'm honored to be a part of this"Panther said .

"I am honored to have you and Wolf will be too",Leon said .He glanced up,caught sight of Wolf in the crowd and continued on his way .

"I hope so",Panther said .

Just as he took a step forward,Panther was bumped so hard he nearly fell over .Angrily,he spun around and grabbed the man ,only to catch his cloak .For a breath moment,he saw that he was heavily armed and headed towards Hell's Den .The masked man pulled his gun on Panther who had no time to react .

A shot rang out and he dropped to the ground .Wolf re holstered his blaster and Leon grabbed a still petrified Panther .There were screams ,the crowd dispersed and Wolf, Leon and Panther blended right in .

"Okay,is anybody hurt?",Wolf said .

"I'm alright,just shaken",Panther said .

"Me too .But here's the problem .That was a Venomian Remnant,and he was fully armed,even had the logo .Andross is gone,so where is he getting his weaponry,and why come to Papetoon?There's nothing here",Leon said .Wolf though stroked his chin,his brow furrowed,thinking .

"Hey Leon?",Wolf said .

"Yeah?",he said .

"Andrew Oikonny,where is he?",Wolf asked .

"You mean sense we ditched him and Dengar at Bolse?",Leon asked .

"Yeah,where's the last place they were spotted?",Wolf asked .

"I admit that I haven't checked in over a week,but last I knew it was Titania .I'll go now th-"

"No .No one goes anywhere tonight .It's too hot out there after what just happened",Wolf said .

"I can be quick and discrete",Leon said .

"Please Leon,don't go",Panther said .Leon huffed,crossed his arms .

"Fine,if it makes you two feel better,I'll stay in a few days .But we need to find out what's going on",Leo said .

"I can go .Nobody knows that I'm affiliated with Star Wolf,nobody would be suspicious of me",Panther said .

"Panther,what did I tell you about coming out alive?",Leon said .

"I'm alright .My fur's the color of darkness itself,nobody can spot me at night .I'll go out there and I'll find out what's going on .I can also check your ship while I'm at it",Panther said .

"Alright,Caruso .Just be quick about it .The Cornerian army's probably gonna be on our asses any day now,thanks to that dipshit exposing Midra as a hideout .While you're at it,set the launch systems on all of our ships to standby, so we can get out of here as soon as we need it",Wolf said .

"Yes sir .I'll be back soon .I'd appreciate it if you have a nice glass of milk waiting for me,if that's not too much trouble",Panther said .

"Hey,why not?",Wolf said,shrugging it off .

Panther left out of the room,leaving Leon and Wolf alone .After a moment of silence,Leon spoke .

"Those cuts I got a while back were from a knife fight with Falco Lombardi",Leon said .

"Damnit",Wolf cursed .

"How well is he?",Leon asked .

"Well enough . . .I hadn't checked in almost a week .I just know he's been eating the food and not the rats",Wolf said .

"Well,you better go check on the silly fox or he'll expire",Leon said .

"Since when did you care?",Wolf asked .

"Since you started to .You lost James already,do you need to lose him again?",Leon said .

"Fox ain't nothin' like James .That much I can tell you",Wolf said .

"Perhaps,but we don't know and won't find out unless he's still alive . . .we owe his father that much",Leon said .Wolf stood up from the cracked wall he leaned against and walked over to Leon .He pulled the lizard into a hug and muzzled his cheek .

"What are you doing?This is no time to act like a puppy",Leon said .

"I don't know what's gonna happen to us Leon and I don't have an exit plan so I'm scared .I want to thank you for everything",he said .Leon

"I . . .well . . .alright,then I suppose it's appropriate",Leon said and hugged Wolf back .Leon was getting use to the feeling of warm fur ,that irresistable scent ,when Wolf pulled away .

"Alright,I feel better .Let's never speak of this",Wolf said .

Leon frowned slightly,but Wolf didn't notice under dim lights .

"Yes,let's .It wouldn't be a good look to see that cut throats like us like to cuddle .Now ,let's get up stairs",Leon said .

* * *

As soon as Wolf opened the door,Fox sat up in his bed .Wolf shut the door behind him and Fox looked at him apprehensively .Half of Fox wanted to run and jump in his arms,the other half wanted to beat him within and inch of his life .

"I told you I'd come back",Wolf said .

"It's been too long",Fox said .

Wolf walked across the room,eying Fox cautiously .

"I know",Wolf said .

Wolf sat down on the bed next to Fox,who trembled ever so slightly .He pressed a hand against damp fur .

"How do you feel?",Wolf asked .

"Better than I have in a while .I just feel so weak .But I can sleep better now",Fox moaned .

"It's alright .You'll be getter better by the day ",Wolf said .

"I know it's just . . .it's just that don't want this to end",Fox said,his face in Wolf's shoulder .Wolf wanted to speak,but he stopped himself .Instead,he wrapped his arms around Fox,held him until he fell asleep .He lay him down in the bed and notice dying rose petals by the pillow .and a scorched,silk sheet that smelled of age and dust .

Wolf wondered where he got it from,but decided to leave it for now .He slid off his coat,took off his shoes and curled up behind Fox,wrapping his arms around his waist .

Leon felt a lump in his throat and discretely slipped out of the room holding back tears of anger .

_It would be so easy,so easy . . ._

Leon caressed the blade of his knife,but stopped .

_But then Wolf might follow him...he almost followed James to the other side himself ._

Leon decided against it,putting his weapon away .

* * *

1) Eden Prime was a planet heavily colonized by humans in mass effect .Then all hell broke lose .

2)The Apostle's Creed .I did not use the whole prayer as I am on a time limit .I may revise this


End file.
